Ruby Blinded
by Unknown135
Summary: Ever since Ruby discovered a mysterious room and met the stranger it contained her life was changed forever. Warning: Heavy, Kinky smut ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hello. This is my first time writing anything so go easy on me. If you're not looking for kinky smut then review this story anyway and then look elsewhere.**_

Ruby was sitting on her knees in one of Beacons may cells, waiting for the one who changed her life to return. A few years ago should would never have imagined herself where she was now. On her knees, tied up Shibari style, with a blindfold on. Hard to believe that a place like Beacon would have a place like this.

* * *

 **(A few years ago)**

These cells are hidden away from students and most teachers, in another age they were used for the 'interrogation' of people like terrorists and others who disturbed the peace of the world.

Ruby had discovered the room completely by accident one day while exploring the school. When she looked inside she was shocked at what she found. Inside the large square room was all sorts of devices Ruby wound never associate with the school she had come to love so much. Along the wall were shelves filled with a large assortment of cuffs, chains, gags, collars, blindfolds, dildos, vibrators, plugs, beads, whips, floggers, crops, some sort of duct tape, various kinds of clamps and **lots** of rope.

Along the wall in the far back of the room were even more strange devises that looked more like furniture than tools. A large X shaped cross with shackles, a pair of stocks and what looked like a medieval rack device filled her vision. In the corner was a winch that connected to a hook above the middle of the room. The room had no windows or electric lights, if it wasn't for the red candles illuminating the room Ruby would have assumed she was being tricked by the dark. In her mind it was the only logical explication.

Before she could even begin to question why there were lit candles in a room that nobody was supposed to know about she felt a sudden intense pain in the back of her neck and then only darkness.

* * *

When see finally woke up she didn't know what had just happened. _'What just happened'_ , she thought to herself as the feeling came back into her body. Ruby felt uncomfortable she wanted to open her eyes to see why but discovered that there was something obstructing her view. When she attempted to move her hands wouldn't obey her. Now Ruby was starting to become panicked, she tried to call out but discovered something round in her mouth attached to straps around the back of her head was muffling her calls for help.

It finally dawned on her what was happening. She had be captured, hogtied, blindfolded, ball gagged and she even had a collar on. Upon realising all of this one final realisation came over her filling her veins with ice, she was also completely naked.

"I see you're finally awake."

Ruby froze for a split second before struggling against her bonds wildly while screaming at the top of her lungs. However the only sounds she made that reached her ears were muffles, she doubted that anyone would hear her in this remote part of the school anyway. If she was still in the room she had briefly seen before blacking out there was no way somebody would hear her, the walls were designed to be completely sound proof, but she couldn't help but wonder why she was still gagged if nobody could hear her anyway. She struggled like that for what felt like hours but all that seemed to do was make her tired and sweaty. All the while she could hear her kidnapper preparing something behind her. Eventually she rolled on her side breathing heavily threw her nose.

"Well if you're finally done then maybe we can get on with your punishment".

Ruby's blood ran cold, _Punishment_ , what did that mean. She could tell from the sound of the voise that is was a female and her voice sounded somewhat familiar. However the voice was lased with such a dominating tone that she couldn't place it.

"I don't care who you thought you were but you're not that person anymore. You are going to be my slave now." Ruby felt her world come crashing down around her, first she become a captive in a mysterious dark room and now this mystery woman was going to try and make her a slave.

"I suppose you deserve a small amount of information. You see, for reasons beyond my control, my last slave was rendered incapable of serving me. I was planning on getting another slave one day and since you decided so graciously to let yourself in, I guess that today is the day." Said Ruby's captor in a way that Ruby couldn't tell if she was glad or angry.

Ruby attempted to start struggling again but that didn't last long. As she began to breath heavily again she heard her capture leaning down next to her and start playing with Ruby's hair. Using her index finger and thumb she would grab a strand of her hair at the base an softly pull up until she reached the end. Ruby was to tired at this point to fight back at this point, which is probably, what her capture wanted. She just let her captor continue to play with her hair while she finished speaking.

"I've only ever had one 'girl' slave before, and she was on loan from a friend. Come to think of it I've never had a slave so young before ether." Ruby heard her captor make a small laugh before continuing. "You may have only become my slave because you found my secret room, but this could actually end up being the best decision of your life. I'm sure I'll enjoy your time as my slave as well."

Ruby didn't know what to think at this point was she really going to because this woman's slave. Every fibre in her body was telling her to resist this vile woman. However somewhere in the very deepest parts of her mind, deep in a pitch, black, darkness that even the Grimm couldn't hope to match, a small part of her was feeling excited.

Suddenly the woman grabbed a fistful of Ruby's hair and pulled up, causing Ruby to moan in pain. "But you have made things more difficult for me. I never planed on take you on as my slave, now I have to cancel all the plans I made. For this you must be punished and since it was the candles that allowed you to see what this room holds why don't we start with those.

Ruby wasn't sure what she meant at first, but when she felt the first of may painful burns on her back she did. Her captor was dripping hot candle wax all down her back. Ruby moaned into her gag in pain and began to struggle against her hogtie again, but she soon realised that all she was doing was rolling back and forth exposing more skin for the wax to drip down onto. Eventually she realised that all she could do was wait it out until her captor had finished covering her back with wax.

But her captor didn't stop with her back, she completely covered her butt, back of upper thighs and the soles of her feet, Ruby didn't stop moaning the entire time. However halfway threw her _punishment_ Ruby noticed something. 'That's weird, why doesn't it hurt anymore. Actually it feels really good. I-I can't possibly like this, can I?' Soon after she noticed this her moans in pain soon turned into moans of pleasure, something her captor seemed very pleased off.

"Wow, I didn't see you submitting yourself to me this quickly, what a masochist you are." Ruby shock her head trying to block out what she was hearing, but it obviously wasn't working. "It seems as though you've done me a favour. I suppose we can stop the punishment early and move on to your treat." Ruby was shocked, she was already covered in burning, hot, candle wax and have been hogtied for who knows how long how much more punishment could she dish out.

Only when she felt herself being lifted up by did she regain focus. She was being lifted up by the ropes that bound her hand and ankles and by her neck. She then realised that ropes were connected to her hand, ankles and collar and they were now using the hook above the room to host her up. When she stopped moving she was hanging horizontally by her hands, knees and collar. Ruby felt as though she was chocking but soon had other things on her mind.

"I do hope you're still a virgin," Her captor said wickedly. "It would only help to cement my ownership of you if you lost your virginity to me. Based on how young you are I believe I can get my hopes up."

Ruby was scared out of her mind but she knew she couldn't do anything. So instead she just attempted to scream at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to attract help, but with both the ball gag and the soundproof walls she knew it was in vain.

Ruby stopped when her captor pulled her forward by her hair. She then let her go to rock in mid-air for a little while. When Ruby stopped rocking her capture held a lit candle under Ruby's left nipple, choking out a scream in pain for the girl. Ruby tried to lift herself up, to no avail. When the candle was mercifully taken away Ruby let her head sink and focus on her heavy breathing again.

Her captor then spoke to her in a very serious manner. "I think it's time to take that gag off, but before I do I'll have to lay down the rules." Without much choice Ruby listened to her captor. "When I take that gag off you may speak, but you will refer to me as Mistress. I will also accept Master, Empress and Goddess. If you fail to this I will give you one chance because it's your first time, but if you continue it's back to punishment for you."

The straps around Ruby's head were then quickly removed and the gag, followed by a thick stream of drool was taken out of her mouth. Ruby the immediately forgot what she had just been told and started asking questions.

"Who are you? Where am I? Let me go! Wh-..." Ruby stopped when she felt a hand collide with her face hard.

"Do I really need to punish you again so soon. Maybe your not as good a slave as I thought." Ruby's Captor said in her wicked way.

Fearing another round of wax Ruby complied. "Please Mistress, who are you and why do you want to make me your slave?" Ruby was shocked at the submissive tone of her own voice.

Her capture responded immediately, almost as if she had been expecting those exact questions. "To your first question, I've already told you who I am. I am your Mistress, the one person in existence who you will come to love. That is after I'm done with you. As for your second question, I never planned to take you on as my slave but you discovered by hidden room and I can't just let you go. Since I was down a slave anyway this solves both problems."

Before Ruby could say anything else she felt a pressure in her nether regions. Her capture inserted one of the many dildo's she had seen on the shelf into Ruby's Pussy. Ruby moaned loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She couldn't believe it see was going to lose her virginity like this. Her captor then started to pump it in and out of her, Ruby would have said something but she was in to much shock to do so.

"Hahaha! How wet you are, it's sliding in so easily. You really are a true masochist." Ruby's captor said cruelly as she began to pump the dildo in and out of Ruby faster.

Ruby felt wave after wave of pleasure flow into her as she struggled against her bonds, trying desperately to shake what her captor had said out of her head. She wanted to tell her she was wrong but with her captor pumping the dildo into her all she could get out was a feeble, "You're lying."

Her captor was quick to respond. "No I'm not. Surely you can feel your juices running down you wax covered thighs. Go on admit it, you love it. Admit you like being tied up and violated."

Ruby was struck with a sudden realisation. She was enjoying it. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life. But she still didn't want to give this vile woman the satisfaction so instead she just shock her head violently to the left and right. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to resist much longer as she felt herself approaching her climax.

"That's right. You have my permission to cum, CUM FOR ME BITCH!" Shouted Ruby's capture cruelly as she gave the dildo one big final push, right onto Ruby's G spot. Ruby then screamed in ecstasy and came hard.

After that whole experience, Ruby's mind went black as she dropped down against her bonds, her head hanging low. Her captor then took the dildo out of her and brought it close to her face, she could smell herself on it. "Normally I would have you clean off my toys after using them, but you look like you're about to pass out, so I'll let you off this once. For your first time, not bad but our time is up. By the way I've been recording all of this, breath so much as a word about this to anyone and that footage will be all over beacon." Ruby would have been in shock but she was to tired to thing much of anything, she waited a few more seconds and then darkness overtook her again.

* * *

When Ruby woke up she discovered herself back in her team dorm. 'Was that all a dream' she thought to herself. She checked herself in the mirror for rope or wax burns but couldn't find any. Ruby weighed her options and decided that if it was a dream she should keep it to herself or her team and friends would just make fun of her for having a dirty mind. If it was somehow real she was reminded of the threat her captor had left her with, again better to keep it to herself. Upon reaching that conclusion she went about her normal activities like any other normal day. But she learned later that night that her 'new' normal would be much different.

* * *

Over the next few years Ruby was in that room almost every day at some point. Experiencing all that the room had to offer, from whips to forniphilia to fucking machines and during all this time she was always blindfolded. She never once saw who her captor really was. Over that first few weeks she somehow managed to delude herself into thinking it was all a dream. Until one day she woke up, after passing out again, to discover a blindfold in be with her. It looked to be a fairly standard black, cloth blindfold, except on one side in a beautiful golden cursive was written 'Punish me' and on the other side was written 'Pleasure Toy'. When she didn't end up in that room again that day, Ruby knew she had a chose to make. While she was being taken there against her will, to be used for somebody's sick pleasure, she could not say it was a bad thing. Ruby had fallen in love with the pleasures that room had to offer had now more than ever, she wanted to go back. On the next day she went down to that hidden cell went inside and put the blindfold over her eyes. Then see waited.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ruby froze as she heard a now all to familiar voice and waited. "Strip, and get on your knees." Ruby obeyed. "Tell me. who are you?"

Ruby summoned all of her courage and said something that would change her life. "I am your slave my Mistress. I am only a tool for your use and will sure you in any way you see fit." After saying that Ruby knew she was bound to her Mistress forever, or until her Mistress decided to get rid of her.

* * *

 **(Back to the Present)**

Ruby had been lost in thought for so long she hadn't even noticed how her Mistress had returned and started to sucking on her left nipple while pulling on her right. Ruby was quick to start moaning.

"Ah, you're back with me. How could you not notice I was here, I thought I trained you better than that." Said her Mistress striking Ruby right in her heart,

"I-I'm so sorry Mistress, I was thinking about the time we first met."

"Well that sounds about right, I should be all you think about 24/7. You can even wait for ten minutes before needing to fantasise about me degrading you." She wasn't wrong. She then gave Ruby's nipples another great pull making Ruby scream in pleasure. "There. Now that your nipples are as hard as nuts I think they're ready for the clamps." Ruby prepared herself for what she knew would be another long and pleasurable day of serving her Mistress, and she loved it.

 **So that's my story, I hope to update soon so comment quickly so I can get an idea of where to take this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: What? You're still here? Well good, lets keep going. Don't expect me to keep updating so quickly, collage and life in general will keep me busy for quite a while. But for now at least enjoy.**

Ruby was waiting for Professor Port's boring lessons to finish. She was trying very hard to listen to his unbelievably boring story to distract herself from the shibari rope harness that she was still wearing under her clothes. Every time she breathed she could feel the ropes tighten around her breasts and press agent her crotch, it was all making her very excited. Right now though she didn't want to be excited, she was in the middle of class with all her teammates and friends there. Outside of the room she was her normal innocent self and that's how she wanted it to stay. She started searching threw her bag is search of something that could take her mind off her growing pleasure. On instinct the first thing pulled out was her blindfold quick stuffing it back into her back. She then started sifting threw papers for something to read until she found a document that she was very proud off.

* * *

 **Slave Contract**

I Ruby Rose, henceforth known as slave (or any other name her Mistress chooses to give me), of my own free will, submit to offer myself (mind, body and soul) into complete and total slavery to my mysterious Mistress. At any time my Mistress desires I shall abandon what ever I am doing and do as she demands. This Slave agrees to adress her Mistress as "Mistress" or "Master" (or any other name her Mistress desires) unless otherwise directed. Slave agrees to speak respectfully to her Mistress whenever in her Mistress's mysterious room.

This Slave agrees to obey her Mistress to the absolute best of her ability and to devote herself entirely to the pleasure and desires of her Mistress. This Slave also renounces all rights to her own pleasure, comfort and happiness, unless my Mistress allows her to feel such things. When this slave ever feels pain, pleasure or comfort, she will do it for her Mistresses enjoyment.

This slave will attempt to keep her body in good condition for her Mistress. This Slave will have her hair washed and brushed in the style her Mistress prefers at all times. Slave agrees to wear any and all clothing her Mistress chooses at any and all time. This Slave agrees to answer any and all questions asked by her Mistress freely, honestly, and to the best of her knowledge, no matter what that question might reveal. This Slave agrees that her Mistress may use any information she gains in this way in any way she chooses.

This slave will never tell anyone about her Mistress's mysterious room under any circumstances. If Mistress's mysterious room ever is discovered this Slave will take full responsibility for everything that happened inside.

This slave will never disobey her Mistress no matter how much she questions her mistress's order. If this Slave ever does disobey an order from her Mistress she will gladly accept her punishment later.

While in her Mistress's mysterious room this Slave will never respond to her birth name.

This slave must never see her Mistress's skin and must always be blindfolded while in her Mistress's mysterious room.

This slave must serve her mistress at least once a day and will wait patiently in her Mistress's mysterious room until her Mistress comes to claim her, no matter how long it takes.

This slave will take full responsibility to clean her Mistress's tools with her tongue after use, regardless of what condition they are in.

If this slave loses any property her Mistress has blessed her with, she must stay in her Mistress's mysterious room for a full 48 hours (two days) suffering nothing but punishments during her time inside. If this Slave loses her blindfold she must use anything she can find to replace it before going to her Mistress's mysterious room where she will remain for another 168 hours (seven days), in full restraint the entire time, suffering nothing but punishments during her time inside.

This Slave agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act slave commits which displeases her Mistress, will result in punishment. This Slave will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. This Slave agrees to assume any position needed to accept punishment.

Signed By Ruby Rose/Slave

* * *

Ruby smiled as she remembered when she first presented that contract to her Mistress. Her Mistress was so pleased she let Ruby choose what they did in the room that day and Ruby didn't need to ask permission to cum. She could cum as much as she wanted, and she did, a lot.

Looking over the contract again she recovered a lost memory. Somehow Ruby had managed to lose a butt plug that the was supposed to keep inside of her until she next went into the room. When she returned without it, her Mistress expressed just how disappointed she was with Ruby. Ruby too was upset because she failed to live up to the expectations of her Mistress. Just as the contract said she spent a full two days in the cell. All that time she was blindfolded (of course), gagged with a leather panel gag, and had her hands restrained somehow at all times. During that time she was shown many of the ways her Mistress could punish her. She punished her with her 'magic wand', anal beads that were way to be for Ruby and even had to drink her Mistress's Piss. Normally Ruby would gladly accept these punishments, but when she had to experience them for a full 48 hours it was not so easy. Any food or water Ruby ate during that time would have to be eaten out of a dog bowl on the floor. If Ruby needed to go to the bathroom she would have to do so in a tray and then swallow everything that came out of her, she was grateful she only had to go number one during her time there.

On one occasion when pleasure in the room was getting strangely stale Ruby considered losing her blindfold on purpose, just so she could be punished. But the blindfold was something special to her it was the tool that sparked her down this path to begin with. It was something unique, she had been collars and other toys but never had she been able to replicate that same sense of belonging that the blindfold gave her.

Her distraction had worked, but now that class had ended she knew exactly where she wanted, no 'needed', to go. She said farewell to her teammates and headed to that mysterious room in the darkest part of the school. Once inside she immediately placed her blindfold on, stripped herself of everything but her rope harness and got down on her knees while waiting for her mistress.

* * *

"Hello Ruby", Ruby heard her mistress say. Ruby didn't respond, she knew what to do. Her Mistress often liked to test her like this, she wasn't Ruby when with her Mistress her name was slave, slut, pet or any other humiliating adjective her Mistress wanted. Her Mistress then grabbed the crotch rope of her rope harness and pulled. Ruby had to try very hard to supress a moan of pleasure. "Oh right, I forgot." Said her Mistress in obvious sarcasm. "You look so much like Ruby sometimes that I forget you're not her. You're just a submissive little slut, who can only dream of being remotely human. Lets try this again. Hello Slave."

This time responded immediately. "Greetings Mistress. May this slave have the honour of offering her dirty body to you." Ruby felt her mistress pull her up to her feet by her rope harness.

"I see you want me to punish you today. If that is the case I know just what to do." Said Ruby's Mistress. The way she was wearing her blindfold the words 'punish me' were viable to the world, while the words 'pleasure toy' were hidden against Ruby's head. Ruby used this to try and tell her Mistress what she wanted to do in the room that day, since she couldn't offer suggestions to her Mistress freely, she almost never listened but it did seem to please her Mistress no matter what side she of the room Ruby wished to experience that day.

"Can't have this getting in the way." Ruby heard her Mistress say before reaching down and undoing the crotch rope from her harness. She then grabbed Ruby by her hair and pulled her along to the big X shaped cross in the room. She was then quickly bound to it by her wrists and ankles with leather straps. Ruby loved the feeling the cross gave her, that feeling of control her Mistress had over her when she was bound like this with no way out.

Ruby wasn't able to appreciate this feeling for long as, what felt like the handle of a whip, was shoved deep into her pussy. Ruby had been in the room so many times, that she could now tell what was being shoved into her by touch alone. She moaned in pure lust but was disappointed when her Mistress didn't start to pump in and out of her. Although the whip glided in easily it wasn't enough for her Mistress. "This won't do at all, you're not nearly wet enough yet. I need to get this properly lubricated up for your tight asshole."

Ruby was ashamed. She hated being reminded that she couldn't offer her ass to her Mistress the same way she offered the rest of her body. Unlike her pussy which had been stretched out and could now hold almost anything inside with ease, her ass was still as tight as the day her Mistress had first introduced her to anal play. This made things difficult during her anal training, as the toys used on her wouldn't fit properly and she couldn't reach the desired state to cum. This made her Mistress cross and she would often punish Ruby for these failures. It wasn't the punishment that Ruby feared though, it was the thought of disappointing her Mistress.

Ruby quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts when her Mistress spoke to her again. "Tell me slave. Where do you think you are when you compare yourself to me?" she asked. After a moment of thinking Ruby responded.

"When compared to you Mistress, I am less than dirt. I am worth something that you would scrape off the bottom of your shoe. I am something to be used and then thrown away. I am not worthy to be one of your sex toys, it's a miracle that you have held onto me for so long considering how worthless I am. I'm.." Ruby stopped when her Mistress slapped her across the face. Ruby froze and waited for her Mistress to speak.

Eventually she did. "While it is good that you understand just how worthless you are, I want you to come up with **one** thing you can relate yourself to. What do you think 'you' are equal in worth to, and try to say something that will please me."

After another moment of thinking Ruby responded. "I am worth the cum that you bless me with. The cum that you graciously allow me to drink and worth nothing more." Although Ruby couldn't see it, see could feel her mistress smile.

Ruby remembered when her Mistress forced her to drink a gallon of an unknown liquid while tied to a pole (she couldn't see what the liquid was under her blindfold). Her Mistress only told her what it was after she had finished. At first Ruby felt sick, but she knew that if she made her Mistress happy then she would gladly do it again. And she did, she drank it out of dog bowls, licked it off the floor and even licked it off her face when her mistress would pore it all over her. She never once questioned where her Mistress got it all from, who it came from, or if it was even human sperm.

A laugh brought Ruby out of her thoughts. "Good answer, Good answer you sperm loving slut. Ha! Maybe I was wrong, maybe you've been giving blowjobs to men without my knowledge to get such a lust for cum."

Ruby was quick to defend herself, "Never Mistress, I would never betray you like that! Th-That is, not unless you ordered me to." Ruby was going to say more but her mistress quickly grabbed hold of her face and slammed a kiss into Ruby's face which she gladly accepted, Ruby's tongue was quickly being lead around in circles by her Mistress's. Her Mistress pulled away quickly, but before Ruby could even take in a breath a plastic bottle filled with what she knew would be more cum was shoved in her mouth. Ruby gulped it down mouthful by mouthful only hesitating briefly before swallowing to taste the cum in her mouth. When she had finished, she licked the last of the cum out of her mouth and the opened it to show her Mistress she had finished. This was what her Mistress had been waiting for as she quickly stuffed a penis gag into her slave's mouth and strapped it behind her head. Ruby began unconsciously sucking on the gag as she had be trained to do, Ruby knew that down hear there was no way someone could hear them and that any gag was for her Mistress's own amusement.

"I think you're ready now". Said Ruby's Mistress sounding very pleased with herself. Ruby hadn't noticed until now but her thighs, all the way down to her feet, were drenched in her juices. Her Mistress pushed in the whip as far as it would go before she began to pump it in and out. This made Ruby moan loudly threw her gag while her Mistress continued to degraded her verbally. "You know, I never would have thought a girl could produce so many juices before I met you. And I haven't even began to fuck you properly yet."

As if by magic the straps holding her to the cross all came off all at once. Ruby, who had lost the feeling in her legs ages ago, collapsed on the floor. Ruby then had her hands bound with rope in a reverse-prayer position behind her, her legs bound at her ankles and hoisted up on the hook so her feet were only just off the floor. When she was in position, she was in the air vertically with her legs hanging down, as if she was bowing. Exposing her drenched pussy and asshole.

Ruby's Mistress then took the whip out of her pussy and rubbed it against her face, covering her face in her juices. Ruby could smell herself all over her face. She wanted to lick herself off of her face but the gag impeded her. She quickly became distracted from that when her Mistress brought down across Ruby's butt. Ruby gave a muffled cry in pain but it soon turned into a moan of pure bliss. "Your blindfold says 'Punish me', so I am." Ruby heard her Mistress say as she brought the whip down on her butt and thighs another nine times. Ruby felt so blessed that her Mistress had decided to listen to her request, it was a rare honour.

"Oh dear, it seems I've rubbed off most of your juices. I'll have to lube it up again." Ruby heard her Mistress say before she felt the handle of the whip pump and twist inside of her still soaking pussy again. Ruby moaned in pleasure, she wanted to climax but knew to wait for her Mistress's permission and any attempt to beg was halted by her gag.

The whip was eventually pulled out of her and Ruby felt herself go limp, she knew what was coming. The now well lubricated whip was plunged strait into her tight asshole. Ruby moaned in pleasure again. She had never truly been into anal, it never gave her the same feeling than when her Mistress used her pussy, mouth or breasts. However ever since she lost that butt plug, even though she had already been punished for it, she felt like she owed it to her Mistress to learn to love anal.

Since then her anal training when much more smoothly, Ruby learned to focus more on the pleasure of pleasing her Mistress more than on the pleasure of the anal itself. When Ruby thought like that she could accept things into her ass without the slightest hesitation and love it. Her Mistress began to pump and twist the whip back and forth in her asshole making Ruby twitch in pure ecstasy, eagerly awaiting those words. "Cum for me, my anal loving Slave!" As soon as Ruby heard those words she let out a massive moan and released.

* * *

Ruby wasn't sure how much time had passed before she stopped twitching, but it felt like days. Her Mistress had let her down and removed all rope from her body. Right now she was handcuffed with her hands above her head to the hook, they were special handcuffs that released her after a while. This way Ruby would be released after her Mistress left and she would be able to take off her blindfold off, leave the room and not see her Mistress.

Ruby felt the straps around her gag loosen. It was pulled out of her mouth slowly and when it finally came out it was followed by a thick stream of drool and coughs. Ruby wasted no time licking her face to get all of herself still plastered all over her, she stopped when she heard her Mistress speak. "Once again you prove I was right to make you my slave. Tell me pet what is it you liked most about me using you today?"

Ruby was conflicted, how could she put the feeling her Mistress gave her into words. Eventually she spoke. "I love it all Mistress. I love how you use this sex toy for your desires. I love how you punished me like the slut I am when you read my blindfold. I love how you teach me to use all my holes to please you. I love simply being in your presence Mistress." Ruby knew what this was but she didn't care. Her Mistress was trying to get her hot again so Ruby couldn't think about anything but getting back into the room again for the rest of the day.

Ruby felt her Mistress cup her head and pull her in for a wet sloppy kiss, her tongue easily overpowering Ruby's. She then pulled back and licked what was left of Ruby's juices of her face before pulling Ruby in for another kiss, she tasted herself on her Mistress's tongue. She pulled back from Ruby and whispered in her ear "You'd better get back to your team, I don't want anyone in class to find out about our time together."

Rather than question what her Mistress meant by that, Ruby simply responded with, "Y-Yes Mistress". Then she heard a door close and she knew she was alone in the room.

* * *

After a few minutes Ruby felt her cuffs come undone as she fell to the floor. As she got up and removed her blindfold and saw the mess she had left on the floor. Unfortunately she didn't have time to lick it off the floor and if she really had to her Mistress would have ordered her to. Maybe her Mistress was planning to do something with it. So instead she just sucked all what was left of herself off the whip handle, tasting both her pussy and her ass on it, before putting it back in its proper location. She also placed the plastic bottle she had drank from onto one of the shelves, just in case her Mistress wanted to use it again. After she had cleaned herself off and put her clothes back on she placed the blindfold in her pocket and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

To the outside world, while Ruby walked back to her dorm, she looked like the normal fun loving Ruby. As if she hadn't changed at all. But deep in her mind all she could think about was how her Mistress was going to use her next time she went into that room.

* * *

"Hey Ruby your back!" said Ruby's elder sister Yang glad to see her sister had returned from her 'training trip'.

"Hey Yang." Replied Ruby. She had somehow managed to persuade her teammates that she had discovered a secret, ideal, training spot in the woods.

"You've been going to your private training spot a lot over the past few years when are you going to let us see it. Said Ruby's partner Weiss Schnee.

"Um, Never. I'm sorry Weiss but if you ever saw that training spot I would never get you to leave." Said Ruby.

"Are you sure? I think our fearless leader had a boyfriend and is afraid to admit it." Yang said with a grin.

"What? No, no, no, no, NO YANG. Nothing like that at all." She was closer than she knew, but see defiantly wasn't seeing a 'boyfriend.' If fact she wasn't even really seeing a girlfriend. Partners and lovers were equal, Ruby was no more equal to her Mistress than a chair was to the person sitting on it and Ruby had been in that position before so she knew what she was talking about. "Lets just go to class."

"Fine and I'll respect your privacy for now, but I'm going to find out one of these days." Responded Yang

Ruby prayed that day never came.

 **So? Just who is Ruby's mysterious Mistress. Don't worry I'll share it with you one day. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not. Until then just assume who ever you want based on your preferred ship. So anyway like and review, I need Feedback and Suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Please, I beg of you! Anything but that!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. Yang's ninja chopped off Ruby's ninja's head and the screen said game over.

"Oh come on." Ruby said disappointed. Yang had been beating her for nine strait rounds.

Nora who was behind them chimed in. "Come on. Your not a sore loser are you?"

"I used to be good at this." Ruby responded.

"Well we almost never get to play with you anymore, you're always ether studying or training." Yang responded.

Ruby knew she was right, she had been spending so much time with her Mistress that she hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her friends. At first Ruby neglected her studies as opposed to her friends but when her grades started to slip people began asking to many questions. "Well I'm hear now so, I demand a rematch."

"Yeah!" Yang, Nora, Coco and Velvet shouted together.

After three more matches Ruby finally won a match, but before she could celebrate she was shoved out of the way by Coco shouting, "My Turn!"

Ruby then realised that if she didn't leave soon she was going to be late for her time with her Mistress. When everyone's attention was focused on the game Ruby slipped out.

* * *

Ruby got to the room a little later than usual, she knew she had to hurry. She quickly put her blindfold around her eyes so the words 'Pleasure Toy' would be visible to the world, although she really didn't care what it said at this point, she just knew she had to be ready before her Mistress arrived.

However when she was naked and on her knees her Mistress did not appear. As per her contract Ruby knew she had to stay in the room and wait until her Mistress appeared. When her Mistress didn't show up for a good while Ruby decided to enter subspace (a state in which a submissive person lives out their mental fantasies) while she waited.

* * *

She fantasied about being tied up in a glass museum case while many people stood around her. Her gag was connected to a tube that provided her oxygen, food and water. The dildos in her pussy and ass were also connected to tubes and got rid of everything that came out of her. This way she could stay tied up 24/7 and never have to be released. On the plack in front of her case it read. 'Ruby Rose a lifelong slave.' In smaller letters underneath it read 'She made her Mistress proud.'

* * *

Ruby quickly snapped out of her fantasy when she heard the door of the room fly open and her Mistress storm in. Ruby knew what this meant, her Mistress was angry. Ruby hated it when her Mistress was upset, for two different reasons. One, if her Mistress was sad that made Ruby sad. Two, she was much harder to please when she was angry. Last time her Mistress left the room in a sour mood she had left Ruby strapped to a fucking machine all night and told she wasn't allowed to cum until she returned. When she did Ruby was to exhausted to serve her properly. Ruby was still amazed that her team bought whatever ridiculous story she came up with to explain where she was all night.

Ruby felt her Mistress wordlessly put a leather breast harness on her. Ruby had always been slight of breast, at least compared to 'other' people, so things like this were essential to make her breasts stand out. Once the harness as attached properly she felt her Mistress push her down before tying her legs in a strict frog-tie, before tying her wrists to the upper most part of her arms in a similar fashion.

After she was finished Ruby felt her Mistress push her forward so she was laying forward with her head against the floor and her legs underneath her, this raised her rear slightly into the air. Ruby then felt her Mistress rather roughly push a vibrator into her ass, making Ruby squeal in pain. Without any lube it was very difficult to accept the vibrator, she then felt her Mistress turn the vibrator to a mild vibration making Ruby uncomfortable. Ruby then felt her Mistress put another vibrator in her pussy and turning it to an even lower vibration setting. This slid in much easier but Ruby knew she would never be able to release this way. Ruby may have put the words 'Pleasure Toy' on the visible side of her blindfold but her Mistress was moving much to fast, she wasn't even verbally degrading her, Ruby knew she had to do something.

"M-Mistress, if I may? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked innocently. Ruby then realised her mistake as she felt her Mistress pick her up by her hair until she was upright, even despite her bonds. Ruby then felt her Mistress slap her hard against each check in quick succession, making Ruby wince slightly.

"Shut up slave!" Ruby heard her Mistress spit. "You ask for my permission to speak and then speak without even waiting for an answer, you Bitch!" Ruby then felt a clip being attached to her right nipple, making Ruby wince again. She knew this clip, it was attached to a chain that had another clip on the other end so Ruby knew another clip was coming, which she soon felt. Ruby's Mistress then pulled on the chain roughly, in turn pulling on her nipples, Ruby opened her mouth and stack her tongue out in a desperate attempt to feel the pleasure of the situation she was in but no such luck.

Ruby then heard her Mistress begin to speak again. "You don't deserve to speak to me anyway! You're nothing but a hole for me to fill. A pain loving, slutish, little fuck toy." Ruby then felt her Mistress spit on her face. Ruby knew her Mistress was right, she was all those things, but she had accomplished something. Ruby was getting her Mistress to let out the anger she had been holding inside off her.

Ruby soon felt her head being directed between her Mistress's parted legs before hearing her Mistress say. "If you can stick your tongue out like that then put it to work." Ruby immediately started licking. With her, pussy, ass and nipples being tormented Ruby found it hard to concentrate, but whenever Ruby slacked off even slightly Ruby would feel her Mistress pull at her hair to remind her to do better.

Ruby remembered once, when she failed to please her Mistress enough, what she had said. 'If you do so poorly again. I'll put cum on my fingers and finger you until you get pregnant.' Ruby didn't know if that was possible but she really didn't want to find out, so despite everything she continued to try and please her.

Ruby eventually felt her Mistress let go of her hair and reach over to grab something. Ruby found it difficult to stay upright with her bonds but soon refocused when she felt the distinct feel of a riding crop being brought down on her ass. After about forty more strikes her felt her Mistress cum all over her face. Ruby was quick to lap it all off her face, this was better than anything else her Mistress could give her as this was I sign that Ruby had pleased her Mistress properly.

"Oh dear look at this." said her Mistress, Ruby obviously couldn't but she knew her Mistress would tell her soon. "You got my heels all dirty. Clean them pet."

Walking on her elbows and wrists, as her bonds allowed, Ruby walked forward in search of her Mistress. When Ruby found her she immediately bent her head down and started 'cleaning.' Ruby was very carful to only lick the footwear itself and never lick her Mistress's skin, she didn't have that right. Ruby soon felt the crop brought down against her rear again, she knew her ass would hurt for hours after she left the room but for now she let herself enjoy the pain. Once Ruby had finished with the top of the heels her Mistress offered her the soles to 'clean' as well. Once she had finished with them she then bobbed her head up and down the heels, sucking them clean as well. Ruby's Mistress didn't stop cropping her the entire time.

Believing herself to at last be finished, Ruby let her head drop and started to breath heavily. Ruby then felt her Mistress push the vibrator in her pussy deeper inside of her, it had become loose during her time pleasing her Mistress. She soon became disappointed when her Mistress didn't turn the vibration. Ruby had become very wet from the vibrators, clips and pleasing her Mistress but she still needed something to push her over the edge, which wasn't coming anytime soon.

Ruby felt her Mistress lift her chin up with the crop before putting a leather collar around her neck. Ruby then heard a click and felt a pulling sensation round her neck. Her Mistress had attached a leash onto the collar and wanted her to walk on all fours like a dog. Ruby had done this many times before but never with her limbs bound in this way. The only way she could move was by using her elbows and knees as her feet, making movement very difficult and uncomfortable.

Never the less Ruby pushed forward, following her Mistress across the room to the other side. When Ruby felt the pressure on her neck slack she stopped, her Mistress gave a swift tug on the leash forcing Ruby forward a little more before stopping. Ruby then felt her Mistress slam her heel into her back, slamming her face and chest into the ground, making Ruby cringe in pain and soon slight pleasure.

Ruby soon heard her Mistress speak again. "You didn't clean up after yourself yesterday, now a mess has been sitting on the floor of my room all night. It seems you were to lazy to finish up." Ruby felt something inside of her shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Was this the reason her Mistress was angry. Had she truly disappointed her Mistress. No, surely her Mistress wouldn't be this upset over this, something beyond the confines of the room must have made her this way. "I want you to clean it up now."

Ruby immediately set to work licking her stale juices off the floor, she had to try very hard to lick up what had already been setting there for almost a day. On top of that Ruby's tongue was already very tired from pleasing her Mistress and cleaning her heels. Once she had finished one area of the floor she felt her Mistress release her leash so she could move around the floor freely in search of another area. As she searched she felt the chain that connected her nipple clips drag along the floor. Ruby kept on moving around the floor, in her strange walk that her bonds forced her to preform. She felt that she was licking up more dirt than dried cum, but she had to keep going in case she missed some. Her Mistress said nothing and every so often gave she rear a smack with the crop.

Ruby then came to a spot where she could smell much fresher juices. 'I must have leaked some juices onto the floor earlier,' she thought to herself. 'My Mistress will no doubt want me to clean this up to,' she thought, so she continued to lick. She wandered around in circles licking for quite a while before realising something. Thanks to the vibrators in her pussy and ass she was leaking her juices over the floor even as she moved, no mater how much she cleaned up there would always be more coming out of her.

Ruby knew she would never be able to stop dripping until she climaxed. Out of options Ruby did the only thing she could. She begged "Please Mistress, punish me harder so this slave can cum and finish her cleaning duties." When Ruby didn't her Mistress respond Ruby began to worry. Had her Mistress left her in the room to do this tedious task until she returned.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her Mistress speak up again. "You want me to punish you, but you have pleasure toy written on your blindfold. Make up your mind." Ruby admitted her taste in what she wanted had changed while she was in the room.

Ruby felt her Mistress tighten her breast harness, making it hard to breath. At the same time it made her breasts much more sensitive, and in turn she could feel the clips on her nipples much more intensely now. Ruby soon felt the effects of this as she felt her Mistress pull her to her knees and start to twist her nipples painfully in opposite directions. Ruby moaned in pure pain but she knew it was working, the vibrator in her pussy was starting to come loose again. However as soon as Ruby heard a familiar cricking sound, she was stricken with fear.

Ruby felt a sudden pain on her thigh and her fears were confirmed. Her Mistress was shocking her with a cattle prod. Every time her Mistress shocked her shoulders, thighs, breasts, hands and feet Ruby would scream in pain. Normally whenever Ruby was screaming to loud her Mistress would gag her, 'She must want to hear my screams,' Ruby reasoned. The last shock her Mistress gave her lasted a good three seconds and was right in the centre of her collarbone, Ruby would have started crying if the blindfold wasn't soaking up all her tears.

Ruby then felt her Mistress grab a hold of the chain connecting her nipple clips and yank hard, pulling them strait off. Ruby once again screamed in pain but soon changed her tone as she felt her Mistress grab both of her breasts, bringing her sore, tired, stretched nipples together and began sucking on them. She then felt her Mistress lea down and start to play with her pussy too. After what Ruby had been threw so far, she was now in heaven.

After about five minutes of her Mistress sucking her nipples and playing with her pussy, she felt her Mistress turn the vibration settings on the vibrator in her pussy onto max. Ruby stack out her tongue again, this time in real ecstasy, as she herself reach brink.

"I suppose you can cum now." Ruby heard her Mistress say and she came so hard the vibrator shot right out off her.

After only about twenty seconds of rest Ruby got back to work cleaning the floor of her juices. Ruby still had the vibrator in her ass but she knew anal would never get her wet again before she finished. Once she had finished she felt her Mistress wordlessly shove the vibrator she had shot out of her pussy into her mouth to suck clean. After she had, she felt her Mistress take the vibrator out of her ass and repeat the process.

After a minute or two Ruby felt the ropes around her arms come undone and fall away, then the same to the ropes on her legs. This meant one of two things. Either her Mistress was releasing her, or her Mistress was preparing to tie her up differently for another round. Once she was free of her bonds Ruby instinctively got into a kneeling position and waited.

Ruby felt her Mistress pull her up by the collar that she had forgotten was around her neck. Once she was standing Ruby put her hands behind her back expecting to be tied up again. Ruby thought about what she must look like to her Mistress. Ruby knew she must of looked like a mess and a total slut. She could still feel some of her juices on her inner thigh and some of her Mistress's dried juices on her face where her tongue couldn't reach. She must have had rope burns where the ropes had been (obviously). She could feel the welts where the crop had smacked her ass. She could only wonder if her nipples looked as sore as they felt. Ruby new she would have to clean herself up before leaving this room.

"Thank you my slave." Ruby heard her Mistress say shocking her. "You've done a good job putting up with me while I was like that. I've been having a hard time with family and I took my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry."

Ruby was shocked with what her Mistress was saying. Her Mistress was talking to her like an equal. She was apologising to her! This made no sense. Ruby was her Mistress's slave, masters don't apologise to their slaves. Ruby hadn't seen her Mistress act like this in all the years she had been her slave. Ruby felt weirder still by the fact that she was standing upright next to her Mistress like normal people would, in almost all the time she had been near her Mistress she had ether been kneeling next to her or restrained. What was happening today!

"Since it doesn't look like you can find the words I'll just leave you with this." Ruby heard her Mistress say and then felt her Mistress do something she never expected. Her Mistress cupped her chin and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. It wasn't anything special or erotic, it was just a normal kiss. "Goodbye my precious pet." With that the Ruby heard the door close.

Ruby was stunned. Still standing where her Mistress had left her, completely still. After a while she moved he hand up to her cheek. Still blindfolded and mouth agape, she just stood there rubbing the her cheek. She could still fell that kiss, in that one kiss Ruby felt more emotion from her Mistress than any other time she had spent with her. What did her Mistress mean when she said 'I'll just leave you with this.' What was THIS!

After another long while of contemplating, Ruby decided to just let it go. She couldn't question her Mistress about it so there was no point in worrying about it. 'It'll be back to normal tomorrow.' She kept thinking to herself.

Ruby took her blindfold off and went to her cloths. She then removed her breast harness allowing her to breath properly again. Looking down at herself, she looked as bad as she feared. Ruby picked up some tissues she kept in her combat skirt and began to wipe herself down, she winced when she ran the tissue over the welts on her rear and her tender nipples.

Once she was finished she put her clothes back on, wincing again as the fabric touched her skin. Once she left the room however she was the bright and cheerful Ruby again. But that kiss was still on her mind. She'd been kissed by her Mistress before but they were always aggressive or used as a way to force something into Ruby's mouth.

What was she now? Was she her Mistress's slave, to be used by her forever, or was she still dead set on becoming a huntress. She would have to figure this out soon, but not now. Right now she needed to be the bright and cheerful Ruby all her friends recognised.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blake asked in a way that made it sound that she was both accusing Ruby and asking a completely innocent question.

"Where I always go when you don't know where I am." Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Well we get worried when you get home later than usual you know." Blake said apologetically.

Ruby didn't even notice she was so late until Blake pointed it out to her. "Oh sorry Blake, I must have gotten carried away while training."

"Say what's that round your neck." Blake asked.

Ruby froze, she had forgotten to take the collar off. She had to say something fast. "I-It's a chocker necklace! I thought it would look nice!"

Blake looked at her with accusing eyes for a second before responding. " been spending to much time with Weiss."

'SHE BOUGHT THAT!' Ruby thought to herself. 'Well I suppose it makes more sense that the truth.' She reasoned. Ruby was just glad her Mistress had put a blank collar on and not one that said something like bitch. Ruby was quick to change the subject. "So what happened while I was gone."

"Well Nora beat your high score on some game and..."

"SHE WHAT! Where is she I'll show her!" Forgetting everything she was just thinking about, Ruby ran off to take her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Good to know you've decided to stay with me all this time. Hope you enjoy, changes are coming soon. Don't know if they could be considered big or small changes yet, let me know what you think in the comments.)**

"Ruby?"

"Ruby!"

"RUBY!"

Ruby finally broke out of her trance. Ruby still had what happened in the room the other day on her mind. Thinking about her time in the room with her Mistress was nothing abnormal, just not like this. Normally when Ruby thought back on her time in the room it was focused on the punishments or the satisfaction she got when she made her Mistress happy, but this time Ruby chose to focus on a kiss.

"Sorry Yang. What did you say?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Yang asked her sister in genuine concern.

Ruby realised she had been spacing out a lot, but she couldn't stop thinking. Her Mistress had kissed her before tons of times, but this was different. Normally whenever Ruby's Mistress kissed her it was a way to show her domination over Ruby. She would force her tongue into Ruby's mouth and pin down Ruby's tongue to show her that even small resistance was futile. The rest of the time Ruby felt her Mistress's mouth it was ravaging her body. That kiss was different. There wasn't a single dominating trait in there. It felt so, clean. Why did her Mistress kiss her like that!

RUBY!" Yang said again, braking Ruby out of her second trance.

"Oh, sorry Yang. Again." Ruby apologised to her sister for the second time. 'I've really got to stop doing this.' She thought to herself.

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're thinking about. Did a new weapon magazine come out today?" Yang questioned.

"U-Um, yes. T-That's all it is." Ruby stuttered. At times like these she wondered how she had been able to keep her secret this whole time.

"Well I know that's a lie but if you're willing to lie to your big sister, then I guess you really don't want to tell me." Yang said sounding disappointed.

Now Ruby felt bad to. "Yang I'm sorry. It's, just not something I can talk about yet. I promise I'll tell you about it one of these days." Ruby said with a smile. 'Why the hell did I just say that.' Ruby thought to herself. Braking her slave contract aside, Ruby would never tell anyone about her time in the room. Granted the world had become more tolerant when it came to accepting what people were into, but it still wasn't enough. If Ruby ever mentioned what she did in that room nobody would ever look at her the same way again, especially not her sister. Granted if she had told her friends about the room when her Mistress was still taking her there by force, she may have been able to play it off as all her Mistress's fault. But she had been going there willingly for years now, she couldn't play that off and Ruby knew it. Ruby was also afraid of what her Mistress would do to her if she ever found out she told someone, both her safety and the safety of those she cared about would be jeopardised.

"Well since your spacing out again I'll just have to wait till you decide to tell me." Ruby heard Yang say.

'I didn't seriously space out again did I'. Ruby knew she had to say something. "Yang I..."

"Young ladies!" Ruby heard Oobleck shout from across the room. "This is detention, not a time to spend chatting away with each other. Talking to family is a time for the holidays and when you want them to buy you something." Oobleck said, talking to fast to make any real sense.

"Did that make any sense to you?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I don't thing this guy ever makes sense. I just tune him out." Yang said cheekily. Ruby was glad that Yang had forgotten what they had originally been talking about.

Ruby had to stay behind in detention because she had spaced out at the wrong time. Yang was stuck with her because she had said something about Cardin, she really shouldn't have in a public place. No matter how much he deserved it. Ruby and Yang had no choice but to spend the rest of detention quietly studying. Ruby was glad when detention was over, Yang had to go meet with team CFVY about getting revenge on Cardin for his bullying of Velvet. This way Ruby could go to her Mistress, who she was still miraculously on time for, without any awkward questions.

* * *

Ruby finally made it to the room. She immediately put her blindfold around her eyes, she was in the mood for a surprise today so she just put it on without looking at what side would be visible to her Mistress. Immediately afterwards she put the collar she had forgotten to take off yesterday round her neck. Ruby felt very lucky that she had been able to keep it hidden until now, despite her first interaction with Blake. Ruby then made her way to a corner of the room to begin undressing herself, she always went to this corner of the room so her clothes would be out of the way. Ruby had gotten down to her underwear when she heard the door open.

Ruby instinctively dropped to her knees, but she was facing away from her Mistress and still had her underwear on. Ruby was worried but she couldn't do anything, when in the room her Mistress had full control over her. If her Mistress decided to punish her for her incompetence, then she deserved it.

"My. My. You feel as though you can conceal your body from me do you?" Ruby's Mistress said. Ruby became shamed, she had only been in the room five minutes and had already disappointed her Mistress. "But since you had the decency to bring that collar back, suppose I can forgive you." Ruby wondered if she heard her Mistress right. Forgive, that was not Ruby heard her Mistress say often.

With that Ruby felt herself being dragged by her hair into the middle of the room and forced down onto her knees again. Ruby then felt her hands being forced behind her head and handcuffs being attached to them. Ruby recognised the feel of these handcuffs, they were the temporary ones her Mistress used to keep her restrained after her Mistress left the room. What was she going to do with these cuffs.

Before Ruby could even thing about anything else. She felt her Mistress push her fingers into Ruby's pussy threw her panties. Ruby groaned while pushing on her knees downwards in an effort to push her Mistress's finger deeper inside of her. Compared to just about everything else her Mistress had shoved in her pussy, her fingers were pretty small and thin. Ruby felt herself clamp down on her Mistress's finger trying to gain as much pleasure as possible. Ruby didn't have to wait long before she felt her Mistress push another finger against her panties and into her pussy. Her Mistress then started to move her fingers in circles to spread Ruby out and using her nails to scratch Ruby's insides.

Ruby curled her toes as her let out a huge moan. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, soaking right threw her panties. She then began contemplating whether or not to where her soaking wet panties once she left the room for the day. What was better going down the corridor is soaking wet panties or no panties at all. She was going to be wearing her combat skirt when she left, if she tripped and reviled herself, which would make her look like less of a slut.

Suddenly Ruby felt the cuffs around her wrists become undone, Ruby didn't know for sure how long they were suppose to stay on but she estimated ten minutes. Had it been that long already, when Ruby noticed how wet she was she knew it really had been that long. She kept her arms where they were just in case.

Ruby quickly realised that she wouldn't be leaving the room with her panties on after all. She felt her Mistress pull her fingers out of her and (after feeling the cold hard knife on her butt) her panties were cut clean off. Her bra was quickly cut off and tossed aside as well. Ruby hated it when her Mistress destroyed her clothes but she knew it could be a whole lot worse. Once she had taken **all** of Ruby's clothes with her when see left the room. Ruby had to wait until midnight to leave the room and sneak back threw Beacon, completely naked, under the cover of darkness. Ruby also had to buy a whole new set of clothes, what a day with Weiss that was.

Ruby soon felt her destroyed, soaking, panties being stuffed into her mouth, she could taste herself on them. She then heard two tearing noises and felt two strips of duct tape (black from what she'd seen when alone in the room without her blindfold) being strapped over her mouth in an X pattern sealing her panties inside and pressing them against her tongue. After a few more tears she felt her breasts and hard nipples being covered in large X's of duct tape. Ruby knew from experience that this was going to hurt when she had to take the tape off.

"Well, what do you want me to start with? Should I cane your bare back or flog that taped up chest? Nod for cane, shake for flogging." Ruby heard her Mistress ask. Ruby knew it didn't matter, she'd have to feel both, it was just a matter of choosing which she wanted first.

After a moment of thinking Ruby nodded her head. She had come in here looking for a surprise and anything not involving her holes or breasts was defiantly something not used much. After she said that Ruby felt her Mistress hook a finger under her collar and guide her to the rack.

Ruby was then strapped, face down, to the rack, with her arms above her head. Ruby was soon stretched in a classic medieval torture scene until she was starched as far as her Mistress would allow, Ruby could here the popping in her joints as she was stretched. In all her time in the room she had only been on the rack a handful of times and they weren't her most favourite memories to put it lightly.

Ruby soon felt the familiar sting of a long, thin, wooden cane being brought down against her back. Ruby moaned in pain. As her tongue moved inside her gagged mouth she pushed more of her juices out of her panties and down her throat. The cane hit her hard enough to leave a mark that would last a while and hurt all day.

This however turned out to be just the start, as she felt her Mistress bring the cane on her back another, record braking, ninety times. Every time Ruby felt the cane smash into her back she felt herself put pressure on her taped up breasts making her groan in a seesaw of pain followed by pleasure. Ruby felt her Mistress bring the cane down on her back a final time making Ruby squeal in pain and then moan deeply in ecstasy. When Ruby felt small trickle running down her back she knew she was bleeding.

Ruby had only bled a few times while in the room, often when she did she was to filled with to much ecstasy to notice. Ruby soon felt her Mistress run her nail along the cut, scraping up the blood. As soon as Ruby heard her Mistress moan, she realised that her Mistress had stuck her blood covered finger in her mouth.

"To think that the blood of a mere object could hold so much flavour." Ruby heard her Mistress say. Ruby knew she should be grateful her Mistress was praising her, but right now she was to out of breath to care. 'At least the cut isn't bleeding anymore. Must not have been serious.' She thought to herself.

Ruby suddenly felt her arms be released, breathing heavily as the stretching had stopped. "Get up. Your not done yet." Ruby heard her Mistress say. Despite her aching back, Ruby reluctantly obeyed. She got up and then was marched by her Mistress into the centre of the room. Ruby then felt her Mistress grab both her arms and force them behind her back, they were then taped together from the wrist all the way to just below her shoulders. As she felt the new restraint, Ruby moved her tongue in her mouth in an effort to fish out all remaining juices from her panties under her gag. She then felt her Mistress tape her legs just above the knee, making it difficult to stand.

"Now that we're done with you back it's time to start with your chest and don't you even think about falling." Ruby heard her Mistress say. She hated and loved this game, her Mistress wanted to test her. To see if she could stand threw the pain/pleasure. If she succeeded she would be rewarded, if not she would be punished harshly.

Ruby felt the flogger smack her left breast and then quickly to her right. Ruby didn't have time to debate whether or not it was painful or pleasurable as she soon found herself off-balance, she had to struggle to stay up. The tape around her legs stopped her from steadying herself properly, this was somehow even worse than heels.

Ruby felt her Mistress strike each of her breasts, each strike became a little softer as her Mistress's arm became tired. She often wanted to bend down so she could hide her chest from the attack, but she knew that any attempt to do so would be hauled by her Mistress and more implements of restraint would be implemented. While Ruby liked being restrained, she didn't want to disappoint her Mistress. She continued to struggle to stand for another twelve floggings, the tape on her chest chipping with each strike.

Suddenly Ruby heard a scroll start ring and it wasn't her own ring tone. "Oh dear what now." She heard her Mistress say as she immediately stopped flogging Ruby. "I have to take this and I don't want you listening in." With that she forced Ruby to her knees and placed a leather hood over Ruby's head, in a effort to drown out all sound from Ruby's ears. Ruby could feel holes in the hood that were supposed to be for her eyes and mouth, but with the blindfold and tape gag in place they were made rather irrelevant.

Ruby didn't expect to hear much of anything. When her Mistress really wanted her to feel something, she felt it. When her Mistress didn't want her to feel (or in this case hear) something, she wouldn't. But Ruby could hear what was being said. 'My Mistress must be distracted,' Ruby thought.

"What do you want now. I'm in the middle of one of my exclusives..."

"I know I've been 'on one of my exclusives' every day for years now. I enjoy it..."

"Plans change, you should know that better that anyone. Hopefully you didn't call just to question me..."

"What? Can't you get them to wait? For that matter why are you so impatient..?"

"Fine, I guess I can do that. Just make sure everything's ready..."

Ruby felt bad that she was disobeying her Mistress but she couldn't help herself and she had to admit she was curious about what they were talking about. She knew the conversation had something to do with her but she didn't know what. When her Mistress hung up she went back to Ruby and removed her hood.

"Oh well, maintenance crew are running full sweeps of Beacon all weekend, including these cells, so it looks like I'll have take you home with me." Ruby was shocked. What did her Mistress mean 'take you home with me.' She tried to question her Mistress threw the gag but only muffles escaped her.

"I'll explain everything in do time, so don't you worry. Right now though, I need you to cum so I can go prepare for tomorrow." Ruby heard her Mistress say as she plunged two fingers in-between Ruby's tapped up legs. Soon after preceding to do the same to her ass.

Ruby's Mistress was pumping inside her holes alternatively, first pushing into her pussy and then as she pulled out she would push into her ass. Ruby tried desperately to hold onto the questions in her head but her Mistress knew what she was doing. She had years to get to know Ruby's body and was an expert on how to please it. With her mouth already full and now this pattern down by her thighs, Ruby felt herself get ready to burst hard and fast.

Ruby soon felt the fingers in her ass leave in favour of pulling at her clitoris, making Ruby even closer. Only two seconds after that Ruby felt her Mistress insert a full fist into her pussy and with that, Ruby came.

* * *

Ruby hadn't even noticed she was on her side until a full sixty seconds after climaxing, not to mention her arms had been freed. Juices were still coming out of her and she was to filled with ecstasy to move or even think properly.

"I know you'll have questions, but you have no choice." Ruby could hear her Mistress talking but was in to much shock from the rushed orgasm to do anything. "You are my slave and must do as I say. Being the slut you are I don't think you could stand me not being around for a full weekend. You will come to this room tomorrow and we will be leaving. Don't you worry I've already thought of a way to sneak you threw unnoticed. Once we get there, you will be my slave all day and night. There is no way around this, go tell your team that you won't be around this weekend." Ruby was scared, she had never been in a situation like this before, but it sounded like her Mistress wasn't giving her much choice.

"Your hands are free so whenever you pull yourself together get to it. Don't worry about clean up, for this day only I'll let you go. I promise you, it will be a fun weekend for all of us." Ruby then heard the door close. Ruby just lay on the floor contemplating her options.

* * *

When Ruby finally got her strength back she had come to one conclusion. She was going to her Mistress's house and staying there all weekend, whether she liked it or not. Ruby was worried out of her mind but she trusted her Mistress. Ruby realised how stupid that sounded when she realised she had never even seen her Mistress face. If she could make her Mistress happy then it was worth it, she was 'the one person in existence she would come to love.'

Ruby set about removing the tape from her body, after removing her blindfold of course. Starting with her legs she started to unravel the tape. It was painful, and not the good kind of painful. Then moving to he gag. Her lips were dry and chapped when she took the tape off. She fished out her now ruined panties and plopped them to the side for disposal later. 'Now comes the hard part.' Ruby thought as she looked down at her breasts.

Ruby contemplated just leaving it on but decided against it for risk of discovery. The tape had become chipped in many places during the flogging, every time Ruby tried to take the tape off she only managed to get a small piece before the tape tore. After much longer that it should have, Ruby's breasts were free of tape. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

Ruby then got dressed and left the room, taking extra care not to do anything that would revel she wasn't wearing panties.

* * *

Ruby was running quickly down the halls of Beacon to her dorm room, she needed to inform her teammates about what was happening. She was running rather fast down the hall which wasn't anything new for her, but she felt she was running with a sense of purpose. That is, before she ran into Goodwitch.

"May I ask where your in such a hurry to Miss Rose?" Goodwitch questioned.

Ruby mentally cursed, she hated being questioned when on her way to or from the room, now more than ever. "I, ur, just need to tell my team about something."

"May I ask what 'something' is?" Goodwitch questioned again.

"No! It's ur, something personal." Ruby said, only half lying. However it was plain as the look on Ruby's face that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Hmph. All right then." Glynda could obviously tell that Ruby was hiding something, but she didn't seem to care. "If it's that important then don't let me hold you back, run along now." Pushing Ruby's back slightly.

Ruby didn't have the time to contemplate Glynda's acceptance, so instead she just kept on running. Leaving a smiling Glynda in her wake.

* * *

"You're going where!?" Weiss questioned for the umpteenth time.

"On Professor Port's hunting mission" Ruby 'replayed' for the umpteenth time.

I still can't believe he's letting you go, that mission is suppose to be for first years." Yang said, joining the conversation. "Did he say why you were going?"

Ruby hated all these questions, but it wasn't as if she could just say she was going to her Mistress's house to be tortured and made love to. "No he didn't." Ruby mental cursed again for not coming up with a better response.

"He probably wants to use you as an example for the other students." Weiss said. Ruby was a bit shocked by Weiss complement but she took it.

"You really thing so?" She questioned.

"Of course. Ruby you..." Weiss began but was rudely interrupted. When Blake walked in. She was covered in brown leaves and carrying what looked to be a collection of metal pipes and fish bait. Ruby didn't know what was going on but she was glad that whatever it was would keep her and her team distracted until tomorrow.

* * *

Ruby returned to the room around the same time Port left for his mission to avoid suspicion. Port loved leaving for missions early so when she had left her teammates were all still asleep. When her Mistress arrived Ruby was waiting in her tropical location.

"Hello Slave." Ruby heard her Mistress say.

"Greeting Mistress" Ruby responded. "Please Mistress tell me. How are you going to get me threw Beacon without anyone seeing me with you?" Ruby question, hoping the answer wasn't walking on all fours, naked in front of everyone.

"Don't worry my pet. Provided you're quiet, nobody will know you're there." With that Ruby felt a big ball gag being stuffed in her mouth.

'Looks like I'll just have to find out.' Ruby thought, worrying all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby was completely naked and bound by rope above and below her breast. Those same ropes bound her arms to her back with another set of ropes locking her wrists together. Another rope bound her upper thighs to her low torso, while at the same time keeping her upper thighs from moving. Two more sets of rope, one above and one below the knee, kept her knees locked together. Just above her ankles was one more rope keeping her from moving her feet. She couldn't tell for sure but she fell that there was a rope connecting the rope around her wrists and the rope around her ankles. Her big toes were even tied together with what she could only assume was a shoelace. As always, she was blindfolded and her mouth was filled with the large ball gag. Surrounding her were all of her Mistress's tools, she cold feel one of her Mistress's many toys press against her face.

While tied like this Ruby had been stuffed into a suitcase and now her Mistress was taking her threw the walls of Beacon. All around her were her teammates, friends and teachers, only a small piece of fabric separating them, she could even swear she heard Jaune talking to Sun outside. She even heard her Mistress stop to have a conversation with Ozpin, OZPIN of all people. The one who had brought her into the school was talking to her Mistress. While she couldn't make out what was being said she defiantly recognised the voices.

Ruby was trying very hard not to get wet. On the off chance that her juices leaked to the outside and those outside questioned her Mistress on it, forcing her Mistress to open the suitcase and reveal her. The poor air circulation made the entire case smell like rubber and latex so the task at hand wasn't easy, she simply bit down hard on her ball gag and tried to focus on not anything but her bonds. It wasn't working.

This kept up for quite a while, her Mistress would stop, chat with somebody and Ruby would try very hard to stay quiet. Ruby couldn't help but shake the feeling that her Mistress was doing this on purpose to make her suffer. Ruby didn't know what to feel, she had never been with her Mistress, or tied up, outside the room before. Ruby knew she was in a suitcase and therefor nobody could see her, but being out of the room like this made her feel as though the entire school was looking at her.

Ruby began to run threw all the worst case scenarios in her head. If she was reviled in front of everyone. Nobody even went to help her, they just stood their in shock. Eventually the conversation started to shift to what slut she looked like. Her Mistress was arrested for kidnapping and Ruby wasn't allowed to see her. She would be kicked out of Beacon and never allowed to become a huntress. Her friends and family will abandon her and she would be left to wonder the world forever alone. She would end up selling herself just to be tied up and violated by a line of customers all the while only able to think about the Mistress she had lost.

Once Ruby realised just how wet she was getting she stopped thinking about it. She hadn't even realised she had entered subspace until then. Something did strike out at Ruby though. Even though she had been kicked out of Beacon and not allowed to become a huntress, she was focusing more on losing her Mistress. 'All my life I've wanted nothing more than to be a Huntress, but if I do become one that will mean less time with my Mistress.' Ruby thought and for the first time in her life started to consider the down side of becoming a Huntress.

Her thought process continued until she felt herself being placed on her side from within the suitcase. All the toys shuffling around her. After a while passed without a sound Ruby realised her Mistress had left her, but she couldn't have been in Beacon either. Relieved she was no longer at risk of discovery, Ruby stopped holding onto her juices and let go with a moan.

It stayed quiet for a little while before Ruby heard the familiar hum of a ship's engines. She then realised she was on an airship. It made sense to Ruby, there was no way her Mistress could transport all the tools and furniture in the room without discovery so she would need a large vehicle of some kind. Ruby hoped her Mistress would let her out of the suitcase to stretch her legs, or even just to play with her, but no such luck.

Ruby stayed in the suitcase all the way there. It was a very long journey, almost as if they were being transported to another kingdom. Or her Mistress just wanted to torment Ruby in the suitcase for as long as possible. Ruby wished her Mistress would come to the back and at least let her know she was there, but again no such luck. Ruby had no choice but to enter subspace once again.

* * *

After what felt like days Ruby heard the hum of engines stop. Ruby was very grateful that her journey had stopped and her Mistress should at last acknowledge her again. After a while she felt the suitcase being picked up and herself being carried a short distance. After only a few minutes she felt the suitcase being put down and opened.

Ruby felt cold wind rush into the suitcase. 'Am I outside!' She thought to herself before attempting to curl up into a tight ball, which with her bonds wasn't all that different. Ruby soon found this to be irrelevant as her Mistress removed all bonds binding her legs and stood her up. Ruby then felt a collar attach round her neck, she knew this collar. It had a tag around the front that read 'Fuck Meat'.

Ruby then heard her Mistress say, "Don't worry about being seen. Everyone that 'is' going to see you already knows your coming."

A hundred questions suddenly filled Ruby's mind. Where was she? Who was her Mistress talking about? Who else knew about her? were just a few of the many questions that filled her mind. She soon stopped thinking about those questions as she felt her Mistress gave her a sharp slap on her ass, it was so hard it was bound to leave mark that would last a while. Ruby was puzzled at first, spanking was a form of punishment, had she done something wrong. It was then that Ruby realised she had disobeyed her Mistress. She said 'Don't worry' but she had been worrying, ashamed at her actions Ruby tried to calm down.

"Better, now lets get going." Ruby's Mistress said in a way that made it sound like an order. Ruby felt her Mistress attach a leash to the collar and start to pull her along. Ruby, feeling bad about her past actions and feeling the need to make it up to her Mistress, followed diligently. "Just so you know," Ruby heard her Mistress say again, "you won't be out of bondage at any time while here." Ruby felt as though she was OK with that.

Ruby kept on walking behind her Mistress for what she could assume was a good ten meters or so, she never felt her Mistress pull on the leash during that time so she knew she was walking in the right direction and wasn't going to slowly. Every time Ruby took a step she felt the red handprint on her butt sting a little but she was to busy focusing on walking to care about that at the moment.

Ruby was grateful when she heard the sound of large metal doors opening, she hoped it meant she would be going inside and away from any prying eyes that may see her. By the sound of the doors, Ruby knew they must have been large and by extension the building must be big. Did this mean her Mistress was rich. Ruby's earlier hopes were soon dashed as she heard a new voice.

"Welcome back Ma'am, it's so good to see you again." 'Ma'am' Ruby thought. Ruby would have been worried about whoever this person was seeing her but her Mistress had told her not to worry so she didn't. She noticed how this mystery person spoke very formally to her Mistress, it sounded like a butler but the voice was defiantly feminine. To Ruby this meant one of two things. Ether her Mistress was rich enough to afford servants, or she had other slaves at home ready for her. Ruby eventually decided on the former because, although the voice was sub-servant, the voice sounded way to familiar with her Mistress to be a slave. Not to mention with how much time she spent with Ruby in the room she would have little to no time to play with others.

"It's good to be back after so long to." Ruby heard her Mistress say. "Also a few new rules while I'm here. Nobody can refer to me by my name. You will not tell my slave anything about me or my family. And..." At this point Ruby only heard muffled whispers, her Mistress obviously hiding those last few rules on purpose.

"Wow, sounds like you're really going all out with this one huh." Ruby heard this unknown person say.

"Yeah you could say that." Said Ruby's Mistress load enough for Ruby to here.

"Just how good is she?" the unknown person said.

"I'll show you." Ruby's Mistress said. With that Ruby felt the gag around her mouth come undone. After the ball was out of her mouth Ruby moved her jaw around to get the feeling back into it, after being gagged for such a long time it was sore. Ruby had a million questions but knew not to ask unless her Mistress said she could.

"Tell me slave, I wasn't quite satisfied with our shortened time back at Beacon. Do you want to go another round here?" Ruby heard her Mistress say. Honestly Ruby had been thinking of her Mistress dominating her all the way here, but she had never done this outside the room before and was nervous.

Regardless she knew what her Mistress wanted her to say and therefor what she **had** to say. "I-If my Mistress isn't satisfied then I'm not ether. I would love to 'go another round' with you Mistress."

"It's been a while since I've seen you, but it's good to see you look a lot happier that last time I saw you." Ruby heard the unknown person say. 'What did that mean?' Ruby thought, was her Mistress upset before meeting her. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Well it's kind of good to be back, I've missed you all" Ruby heard her Mistress say, making her slightly jealous. "But you should get back to work before somebody sees you slaking and don't forget to spread the new rules" The sound of footsteps walking down a hallway soon followed. Ruby then felt the gaze of her Mistress turn back to her.

"I don't want to risk you talking to anyone so I'm going to re-gag you. "Ruby felt hurt that her Mistress didn't trust her not to speak, she had proven she could follow her Mistress's orders time and time again so this hurt. "But before I do, do you need the bathroom?"

Ruby hadn't noticed until now but yes she did, badly. "Y-Yes I do Mistress, but I can hold it if you desire me to." Ruby wasn't sure she was telling the truth. Now that she had her attention drawn to her bladder, it was eating away at her. Traveling for as long as she did, it wouldn't be surprising.

"No need for that." Ruby heard her Mistress say. "I'll let you empty yourself before playtime." Before Ruby could do anything her Mistress strapped the ball gag back into her mouth again. Ruby was then led further down the hall to an unknown destination.

* * *

Along the way they met several other unknown people, they all sounded like they worked for Ruby's Mistress but Ruby couldn't truly tell. Although they spoke, Ruby never heard her Mistress respond to any of their comments. Most of them seemed to be centred around Ruby anyway. A few that stood out for Ruby were:

"That must be her newist slave. It's weird to see her with a girl"

"She's pretty. Who would think that somebody who looks like that would be into such dirty things."

"Look at that mark on her ass, she's already been punished."

"Sometimes, when I look at how happy she is when she's with her slaves, it makes me wish I had one."

Many more comments about Ruby rang threw her ears, comments ranged from how good her Mistress had been when picking out a slave to how much of a slut Ruby looked. Ruby didn't know what to feel about these comments. She'd never been able to get anyone's opinion about her time as a slave because she could never tell anyone about it. Now that she had opinions about her being a slave she didn't know how to take it.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of old doors creaking open and a cold breeze blowing across her naked body. Ruby knew she was going to go outside again, she didn't like this because it always increased chance of discovery, her Mistress told her not to worry about being seen and Ruby did trust her when she said that but she couldn't help but worry just by instinct.

Ruby soon felt herself being pulled into the outside world by her leash again. Ruby made the mistake of hesitating for a fraction of a second before following, which only gained her another spank on her ass, now hurting even more than before.

Now properly motivated, Ruby stepped into the outside world. Ruby felt a cobble stone path beneath her feet, leading her to believe that she was in a garden of some kind. She felt as if her entire body was being engulfed by the cold air around her. She could feel her nipples getting hard to an almost painful degree a the cold whipped around them, something her Mistress also seemed to notice as Ruby heard a small laugh out of her.

Ruby soon felt her Mistress pull her off the pathway and onto what felt like grass, after a moment or so of walking she stopped and intern so did Ruby. "Well, get going then." Ruby heard her Mistress say and then remembering what her Mistress had told her earlier.

Fearing another spanking, Ruby got into a squatting position almost by instinct. Fearing letting down her Mistress for a third time that day decided to just let go. However she soon found that was easier said than done, no matter how hard she tried nothing was coming out. "Don't worry, you won't have to drink it this time." Ruby was grateful for that but that wasn't the problem, this time.

"Are you having trouble?" Ruby heard her Mistress ask. At first Ruby tried replying vocally but soon remembered she was gagged, so instead she just nodded her head, not sure what her Mistress was getting at. "Don't you fret, I'll help you out." Ruby then felt her Mistress grab at her clit with her index finger and thumb. Ruby didn't even try to supress her moaning as her Mistress started to move her clit in a circular motion. Ruby didn't understand what this was supposed to accomplish until she felt her Mistress take her hand away and the cool liquid coming out of her. The purpose of this was to break down Ruby's mental block and allow her to do her business, Ruby breathed heavily as she tried to recover.

"Good girl." Ruby heard her Mistress say as she patted her head. "But you 'can' get up now." Ruby then tried standing up, which proved difficult and her legs wobbled as she stood.

"Excuse me Ma'am." Ruby heard a masculine voice say and she immediately became flustered. 'Did someone just see me do something so embarrassing' she thought to herself.

"Yes, what is it?" Ruby heard her Mistress respond.

"I just wanted to let you know that we've finished setting up everything for your 'play room." Ruby heard him respond.

"Ah, perfect. Now I can finish you off for today." Ruby heard her Mistress say while turning back to her. Ruby felt as though she should be excited but instead only felt rather nervous. "Don't you worry, my little slave," Ruby's Mistress said as she ran a hand threw Ruby's hair, "you're going to love this."

Without being left much of a choice Ruby follow her Mistress into the great unknown as she was lead to this New play room. 'At least we're going back inside,' she thought. Just before the doors closed she heard that masculine voice say one final thing.

"What a slut."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I've been in a state of shock ever since the RWBY Volume 3 finale. But all the same please leave a review to motivate me to write more, I only hope I can meet you expectations.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby could feel her lungs burning and her lungs contract as she tried desperately to hold the kiss with her Mistress. Another new male voice had wondered how good of a slave she was, so her Mistress wanted to show them. This was a little game her Mistress would sometimes force onto her at the most inappropriate of times. Her Mistress would force Ruby into a kiss and hold her there so Ruby couldn't breath, she would keep this up until Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Ruby would sometimes pass out during this little game, but that didn't stop her Mistress having fun with her. Over the years she had become better at this game but she still needed to breath sometime just like all humans. Just as she felt her legs start to buckle due to the lack of oxygen she felt her Mistress pull back, Ruby was left gasping for breath as she did so.

"Humph, not your best but better than last time." Ruby heard her Mistress say, she couldn't understand how her Mistress could hold 'her' breath for so long and not be fatigued by the end of it. Ruby continued to breath heavily as the new voice spoke up again.

"This one **is** a fine example of a slave. I don't suppose I could take her for a quick one?" Ruby felt violated at the thought of a random person just taking her to use her sexually, Ruby quickly rearranged her thoughts as she realised how ridiculous that sounded. She was her Mistress's property and her Mistress's property alone, she would never serve anyone else while still in service to her Mistress. Ruby prayed that her Mistress would deny this person their request.

Her prayers were answered when she heard her Mistress respond, "I'm sorry, but this slave if for my personal use only." Ruby was very happy and couldn't help smiling, in her mind that meant that her Mistress wanted to keep her all to herself.

"I see. Well that's a shame. No matter, I need to get back to work anyway." Ruby heard the voice say disappointed.

"I thought you already had a girlfriend." Ruby heard her Mistress say. Ruby wanted to comment but knew better than to speak out of turn, especially with people watching. "What would she say if she saw you with my slave?"

"First of all she's not my girlfriend. Second, even if she was I don't think she would care all that much. She'd probably be more upset I didn't share your slave with her than anything else." Ruby heard him say. Now Ruby was trying very hard indeed to stop herself from commenting, she wished she was still gagged so avoid the temptation.

"Okay, that mental image is going to be in my head for a while, not sure if that's good or bad yet. Either way, you'd best be going." Ruby's Mistress said, seemingly wanting to end the conversation.

"Okay then, you have fun." Ruby heard the male voice say before she heard him take off down the hall. Ruby couldn't help but notice how heavy his feet were on the floor as he ran.

Ruby soon forgot all about that as she felt her Mistress pull her along by her leash again. Something seemed off to Ruby and when she realised what it was she also realised that she had to risk reminding her Mistress about it or risk being punished for not reminding her. It was a no win situation in most cases but Ruby knew she had to try.

"Mistress, may I please ask a question?" Ruby whispered in as pitiful a voice as she could in an attempt not to draw the wrath of her Mistress.

"Oh fine, I suppose so. What is it?" Ruby's Mistress responded, sounding slightly annoyed.

Not wanting to annoy her further, Ruby was quick to respond. "A-Aren't you going to gag me again, j-just in case I speak up?"

Ruby heard her Mistress's tone soften. "Don't you worry, the room isn't to much further now. Besides if anyone decides that they want to listen in, I want them to be able to hear you scream."

Ruby didn't know how to respond and she wanted to prove to her Mistress that she could remain quiet, so instead she donated her thinking time to figuring out what her Mistress was going to do to 'make her scream.' As her Mistress pulled her along all sorts of scenario's went threw her head, most of them dirty, once again she could feel herself getting wetter but tried to hold it in so she didn't dirty her Mistress's home.

* * *

Eventually she heard the sound of a door open and as they walked threw, a really soft carpet under her feet. "Here we are." Ruby heard her Mistress say.

'Finally.' was the only thing Ruby could think of. Ruby attempted to kneel down as she got ready to serve her Mistress but soon stopped as she heard her Mistress speak up.

"Never mind that, I'll need you to be standing while I get you set up." Ruby immediately got back to where she had been standing as she felt the leash be taken off her collar.

'Funny,' Ruby thought. 'Normally she would just force me into whatever position she wants from my kneeling position. Whatever she's setting up must require some concentration. Then again, this isn't the cell at Beacon. This place, wherever it is, probably wasn't built for this. I do hope this place can still provide that same experience, oh what am I thinking as long as my Mistress is here it **will** provide.'

"I'm ready to get started, so tell me," Ruby heard her Mistress begin, "what are you?"

A question that Ruby was all to familiar with, but she needed to be as original as possible in order to please her Mistress. Like most things, she had figured that out the hard way.

"I-I am your worthless, masochistic bitch. I am nothing but a stress reliever for my Mistress. I would gladly stay bound, gagged and teased forever if it meant pleasing you. I can, have and will serve you until you deem me unworthy." Ruby decided to stop there, not wanting to cut the time with her Mistress short.

When Ruby didn't hear her Mistress respond right away she began to worry if she hadn't pleased her, but she soon calmed down when she heard her Mistress respond with one simple statement. "Prove it." With that Ruby felt more ropes being wrapped around the ropes surrounding her chest, she couldn't tell how exactly she was being bound threw her blindfold but she could feel the ropes being wrapped over her shoulders and under her arms.

As she felt her Mistress wriggle her body around, in order to get the ropes into place, she noticed how different these ropes felt compared to the ones she was used to. These ropes weren't designed to restrain someone, they were rough and would almost certainly chafe. These ropes were defiantly improvised, Ruby was glad these weren't the ropes she had on during her ride over.

When Ruby felt her Mistress pull away she tested the new ropes, whenever she moved her shoulders in one direction she would feel a pressure on the other. This implied, to Ruby anyway, that the ropes were attached to something. Ruby then felt her Mistress force her legs apart with her own feet. As soon as Ruby understood her legs were being spread she opened them up as much as she could, anticipating whatever her Mistress wanted to force inside her.

"Close them up a bit, I don't have one that big." Ruby heard her Mistress say sternly which confused her, but she complied. She thought she could handle anything being shoved inside her, within limits obviously.

'Is she planning to use my ass instead.' Ruby thought. 'Odd, my Mistress said I would love this.' Ruby tried to learn to love anal to please her Mistress, as she had been trained, but it was unusual for her Mistress to use anal as a type of reward.

Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts by the feel of two leather cuffs around her ankles while her legs were still spread. She wanted to move them about to see if there was a chain connected between them, and if so how long it was. However she soon discovered that if she tried to move one foot the other moved as well.

Ruby then figures out what her Mistress had mean when she said 'I don't have one that big.' She meant she didn't have a spreader bar big enough to hold her full spread legs. Honestly Ruby felt rather silly for not figuring it out sooner, even though she couldn't have possibly known.

Ruby felt her Mistress encircle a tuft of hair around her fingers. Ruby allowed herself a small laugh as her Mistress played with her hair. She imagined if Yang was in this situation, the second hair came into it, she would have broken free of the bonds in a snap and bitten her Mistress's finger off.

"What's so funny?" Ruby's Mistress sad sternly.

Ruby remembered herself and responded a bit loader than she intended. "S-Sorry Mistress! I-I was just thinking about something. Please punish me however you desire."

"You're pretty eager about being punished, but I suppose that's not surprising given what a masochist you are. What were you thinking about anyway?" Ruby's Mistress asked curious.

Ruby knew she had to answer honestly, as her contract mentioned, but she was worried about how her Mistress would take what she was going to say. "I was just imaging my sister in my position Mistress." It sounded even worse outload, but she didn't mean anything by it.

After a short period of silence Ruby soon heard her Mistress laugh ecstatically, "Ahahahaha! Just when I think I've got you figured out You ,once again, prove that you're an even bigger pervert than I thought. Not even your family is safe from your twisted fantasies. I bet this isn't the first time you've thought about your sister in such a way is it?" Ruby's Mistress asked her sarcastically.

Ruby wanted to explain herself to her Mistress but couldn't find the words, so only mumbling came out, something her Mistress seemed to like as she laughed again. Still unable to find the words Ruby heard her Mistress walk over to something.

By the time Ruby did find the words she was quickly interrupted by her legs, still locked in the spreader bar, being pulled into the air in one quick motion. Ruby let out a quick scream as she felt her top half plummet towards the floor, but soon let out a sigh of relief a her earlier theory was proven right. The rougher ropes were attached to something, presumably the same thing the spreader bar was clearly attached to, holding her up by her shoulders.

Ruby was now suspended in the air by her feet and shoulders, her arms still bound behind her back. Her feet were well over her head and her spread legs left her pussy exposed. From under her blindfold Ruby couldn't tell how far she was off the ground but she was to busy adjusting to her bonds to notice.

Ruby refocused when she heard her Mistress returning to her, her heels muffled by the carpet. "I can tell you've been waiting all day for this. Enjoy yourself." Ruby lowered her defences in preparation to accept whatever was coming.

Ruby quickly cried out load in pain, ecstasy and euphoria as the burning sensation came down on her breast and ran down her body. Ruby realised what her Mistress was going to do to her at last.

Wax play was one of her , if not most, favourite forms of activity. It always reminded Ruby of her first time in her Mistress's mysterious room, the day her Mistress decided to give her the honour of being her slave. Originally her Mistress used it as a form of punishment, but it was soon changed to a form of reward as her Mistress discovered how much it turned Ruby on.

Wax was soon placed all over her front making her as wet as she could possibly be. Being blindfolded she couldn't tell when or where on her body the next drop on wax would arrive, there was always lot of tension as she waited for the next drop of hot wax. Would it be just a single drop or will her Mistress pour a stream of wax on her. The anticipation built Ruby up and when the wax fell and she felt the pain, all the tension was released and she could feel the pleasure, all within seconds of each other.

As Ruby continued to feel the wax drip all over her breasts and torso she heard her Mistress speak up. "Doesn't the wax make you feel super horny, what do you think?" Ruby heard her Mistress say.

Ruby didn't even have to think before responding, her voice load and full of lust. "Yes Mistress! I'm so grateful that I get to be punished by a Mistress as generous as you!" Ruby knew that this wasn't one of Beacon's cells and that everyone around could likely hear her if she remained so load, probably what her Mistress wanted, but she no longer cared.

With that Ruby felt her Mistress focus her wax dripping solely on Ruby's tender nipples, Ruby continued to scream in ecstasy. Her breasts were pushed out by the rope around them and soon her nipples were covered completely in candle wax. Ruby then felt her Mistress blow cool air on the wax making it harden, as the wax cooled and hardened it constricted around Ruby's nipples as good as any clamp would. Ruby began to thrash helplessly against her bonds, she couldn't take this much pleasure/pain at once and it was driving her crazy.

Ruby didn't want to climax to soon, so she could enjoy this feeling for as long as possible, but as she struggled against her bonds the wax was running further down her body. She felt herself come so close that one more big drop of wax would send her spiralling over the edge, but no sooner had she prepared herself for that eventuality that the wax stopped.

At first Ruby though her Mistress was just preparing a big load of wax to push her over after she was given permission, but after a few seconds she realised that wasn't happening. Afraid and on the edge Ruby had not choice but to beg, "Please Mistress don't stop! Please, punish me more! I need it!"

"Patience my sweet, little cunt." Ruby heard her Mistress say, but Ruby would need a lot more convincing to calm down, she could already feel her juices begin to slop flowing.

"No, please! I need you to violate me more! Please, fuck me like the dirty little whore I am!" Ruby protested, desperate to get back the feeling she had when she was about to climax.

"Awww, how can I deny that pitiful face? All right, if you say so." When she heard that Ruby felt something press against her nether regions, slowly being inserted inside her. If Ruby wasn't in such a haze she may have noticed 'something' strait away.

It took a few, ecstasy filled, seconds before Ruby noticed. As Ruby began to clamp down on whatever was being shoved into her she realised, it didn't feel like anything she had shoved inside her previously. Ruby knew what all of her Mistress's toys felt like, so this puzzled her. 'Did my Mistress go out of her way to get something just for our little outing?' Ruby wondered, 'N-No she brought a lot of her toys with her, she wouldn't waste time getting more of what she already has.'

Ruby felt whatever was being pushed inside of her being pushed deep as she have a large open mouth smile, in to much pleasure to make a sound. Her Mistress just left in there as Ruby breathed heavily and quietly. It was at this point that she felt a burning sensation not far from her nether regions, then it hit her as hard as a train.

Her Mistress was fucking her with a lit candle, probably the same one whose wax she was covered in. Her Mistress had never done anything like this before, it seemed very dangerous and painful, but Ruby just got even more aroused and started to grunt as it was forced into her.

Ruby broke free of her quiet state when she felt the hot wax run down the candle and strait in-between her pussy walls, Ruby screamed loader than she had in a long time as the pain overcame any semblance of pleasure.

This pain was to much, even for Ruby, she soon began to struggle to get free. As more wax leaked into her pussy, Ruby began to get scared. Wax-play was dangerous enough without the wax being directly inside of the submissive and that had Ruby scared. 'I have to do something.' Ruby thought, not considering what her Mistress would think.

Ruby came up with an idea. She as going to try and pee herself and use the urine to put out the candle. However when she tried the plan it didn't work out very well. She had already been outside in the garden so she was dry, a move no doubt planned by her Mistress.

Ruby soon found herself distracted as he Mistress uttered those faithful words, "You may cum whenever your ready, bitch." When Ruby heard that all that remotely registered as pain in her mind was replaced by ecstasy. As one final drop of wax land right on her clitoris she let out a wail so load that everyone in her Mistress's household may have been able to hear her, Ruby climaxed, perhaps harder than she ever had before. The last think Ruby noticed before she fell into a sex induced coma was that the burning sensation had stopped.

As she orgasms the candle goes out.

* * *

Ruby's legs had been let down and now only the ropes under and on her arms were holding her remotely upright. Ruby was still in a state far to off the edge to form a single thought. Ruby didn't respond to anything around her, not when her Mistress asked her if she enjoyed herself, not even when her Mistress had fished out any remaining wax from her pussy. Only muffled moans (and drool) escaped her mouth.

When Ruby finally regained her senses she felt a pair of fingers leave her mouth. 'Oh, I must have been unconsciously cleaning my Mistress's fingers.' Ruby thought, not really caring about anything.

As Ruby slowly regained her senses, she heard her Mistress walk over to the door and open it. "Wha...Omph!" She heard. Ruby figured out the situation unrealistically fast, somebody had been listing outside of the room they were in.

"How long have you been out there?" Ruby heard her Mistress say with venom in her voice.

"Not that long Ma'am! I-I just heard screaming and thought I should see if anything was wrong, but when everything got quiet I got worried again." The new voice said, obviously lying. Ruby felt disgusted that someone had the audacity to lie to her Mistress, but then she realised that somebody had heard her in slave mode and began to feel disgusted by that instead.

"So you heard that did you?" Ruby's Mistress asked the venom gone from her voice.

"I think people all the way Vacuo could have heard it." The new voice said.

"I see, but don't you have somewhere more important to be?" Ruby's Mistress asked.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" the new voice said before scurrying out of the room and down the corridor. Ruby felt a chill go up her spine as she felt her Mistress's breath on her chest, she then heard a click and a pulling sensation on her collar.

"Well, that was weird." Ruby heard her Mistress say. "I'm going to cut you down now, can you stand?"

"Uh-huh." Ruby responded but quickly corrected herself. "I-I mean, yes Mistress!" Ruby then felt the ropes holding her up be cut and she instantly regretted saying yes. Ruby felt herself almost completely collapse, having being suspended for so long and having a candle shoved inside her had made standing up strait very difficult. She was able to hold her stance eventually and stood up to follow her Mistress.

"Good, now come alone." Ruby heard her Mistress say before pulling her along by her collar. Ruby found it very difficult to walk properly and instead settled on a small limp. Ruby was glad she didn't have to go back to Weiss after this, last time she had left her Mistress's room limping Weiss kept insisting she go to the nurse Ruby made up some story about being attacked by an ursa).

Just as they were about to leave the room Ruby's Mistress spoke up again. "Oh, before I forget. I need to get that wax off of you." However, when Ruby unconsciously took a few steps back she spoke up again. "Or does my little bitch want to keep the wax on?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment before responding, her voice weak from screaming. "I-If it pleases you Mistress, I would like to keep the wax on." The dried wax stuck to Ruby's skin, Ruby had never been able to where wax for long for risk of discovery, so this was going to be a new one.

"Okay then, lets go show everyone your new look."

* * *

After a long walk and a lot of comments being throne at her, Ruby heard what sounded like a drawer being opened. "It's late so it's time to go to bed." Ruby heard her Mistress say. Ruby was confused, was she going to be sleeping in a drawer.

As usual Ruby's Mistress could read her like a book. "I see your confused, well I'll explain. Consider yourself lucky since I don't have to explain anything to you." Ruby rolled her eyes under her blindfold, one of the few things she could do without fear of reprisal from her Mistress (mostly because she couldn't see her eyes). "You will be sleeping in this cage which will be rolled under my bed while I sleep. Inside is a mattress, pillow and blanket." Ruby had to admit that was a lot more comfortable than any of the nights she had spent in her Mistress's mysterious room, anything would be more comfortable than having to sit on a wooden horse all night, if maybe a little less arousing.

"Before we go to bed do you want to say anything, because I won't tolerate speaking up during the night?" Ruby had a million questions right now. Where was she? Who were the people who had seen her? How big is this huge house and how did she manage to own it? But she also knew that any of those questions would reveal information about her Mistress's identity and that meant she wouldn't answer her. So instead she just asked one basic question.

"Mistress, please, what time is it?" It seemed like a silly question out loud but Ruby wanted to know, she had no concept of time behind her blindfold and so wanted soon perspective of the outside world.

"Sorry my little slave but I like the fact that you can't tell. You'll depend on me for everything from food to maintaining your sanity, you'll be my true pet. Now is there anything else?" Realising that she wasn't going to get a better answer than that, Ruby lest it there. There as only one last thing to say to her Mistress.

"Th-Thank-you for pleasing this bitch today Mistress, I am not worthy to receive and bare witness to your majesty. Thank-you so much for punishing me and letting this slut keep her new look. Thank-you Mistress." After a brief moment of silence Ruby began to worry if she had said something wrong.

After a few seconds Ruby felt her Mistress's fingers attempt to enter her mouth, fearing the worst Ruby opened her mouth to let them in. However as soon as Ruby opened her mouth she felt her Mistress shove a wiffle gag (a ball gag with holes to make breathing easier) in her mouth and her Mistress's arms round her head as she locked it in place. After is was securely in place Ruby tested it to see if she could breath threw it effectively.

Ruby was soon brought out of her breathing test when her Mistress hooked a hand around her head and brought Ruby's head closer to her. A microsecond later Ruby felt her Mistress place her lips on Ruby's forehead, Ruby was shocked her Mistress had never done this before, how was this sadistic. After another micro-second Ruby felt her Mistress pull away and then, with her hand still behind Ruby's head, whisper in Ruby's ear.

"You're welcome." Ruby felt the pressure on her head slack as she felt her Mistress return to the front of her head before whispering again. "I love you, my slave." Ruby's initial shock after hearing that sentence was cut short as she felt her Mistress plant a kiss over her lips and wiffle gag. It was the same kiss that her Mistress had given her a few days ago. It wasn't sadistic or cruel but, sweet and kind. It made Ruby feel happy, not turned on but happy.

It only lasted a few seconds before her Mistress pulled back, when she did Ruby felt the heat in her cheeks rise as she started to blush. For some reason the idea of blushing didn't register properly in Ruby's mind. Here she was blindfolded, tied up, gagged, covered in candle wax and BLUSHING! She had been her Mistress's slave for years, locked up and subjected to every form of sex you could imagine and then some, and not once in all that time had she blushed.

Ruby was so busy think about what had just happened, she hadn't even noticed the ropes binding her arms had been undone until her Mistress picked her up bridal style. Ruby could fell her Mistress against her naked body. The dried wax on her torso cracked and small chunks fell off as she was carried. She then felt herself being lowered by her Mistress onto a soft surface, she then felt her Mistress guide her hands to a pair of cuffs above her and then do the same to her ankles, leaving her in a strict spread eagle position.

Ruby suddenly realised why her Mistress made the odd choice of a wiffle gag, it was so she could be gagged and sleep without risk of suffocation. Ruby jumped as she felt a blanket being draped over her naked body, stopping at her neck. She tried to thank her Mistress threw her gag but obviously that didn't work. She then heard a clanking sound and then a click. Which meant to her that the lid of her bed cage had been closed and padlocked in place. She then felt the cage being rolled under what she could assume was her Mistress's bed.

After that Ruby had no choice but to listen to her Mistress getting ready for bed. She was still wondering about these strange new kisses, the ones that made he feel like an equal and not a slave. Ruby had never (metaphorically) seen this side of her Mistress before.

Ruby heard her Mistress showering and wondered what her Mistress would look like naked, or at all. Despite never seeing what her Mistress looked like, Ruby didn't care. She loved her Mistress and tried to serve her with all of her might. She wouldn't give her Mistress up no matter who she was or what she looked like. Ruby wondered what her relationship with her Mistress would be like when she became a real huntress, or if it was even worth becoming a Huntress if it meant she couldn't be her Mistress's slave anymore.

All of those questions left her head as she felt her Mistress return and lay on the bed on top of her. Ruby felt herself become much more sleepy when her Mistress returned to her, it was almost as if her Mistress being tired was making her tired. Despite the many questions that filled her head and the fact that she was in bondage, Ruby and sleep did eventually find each other.

 **It's been a long time coming but here it is. Ever since I started writing my own fanfictions, I've gained a new level of respect for all writers everywhere. It's a lot harder that they make it out to be. So this chapter goes out to all the fanfiction writers out there who bring such entertainment to their readers, _whether you want it to or not_.**

 **Please leave a comment and keep wondering about who Ruby's mysterious Mistress really is, while I leave hints in the fic which may or may not be relevant.**

 **I'll reveal who it is one day and crush the hearts of all shippers who wanted it to be someone else, or maybe I won't, who knows. See you next time. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You won't believe how many times my computer crashed and I had to re-write everything. Must have happened at least twelve times!**

 _Ruby was wailing into the muzzle strapped onto her face as she was sitting atop a wooden horse. It was just a wide triangular device set with the sharp end up, but used like this it was excruciating. Sitting on top of the horse, her entire body weight was supported by her most tender piece of flesh between her legs. Her legs were held in a frog-tie with weights supported by her knees both; to keep her from falling off, and to put extra pressure on her pussy. Her arms were secured behind her with a leather armbinder, preventing her from trying to lift herself up. She was blindfolded an gagged as always, a pair of simple clothes pins and a small anal bead vibrator tormented her. A line of vaginal lubrication, urine and a little blood flowed from her pussy down all lengths of the horse, or at least that's what Ruby could tell based on what she could feel._

 _"Have you learned your lesson yet slave?" The person Ruby had come to know as her Mistress asked. Ruby was only able to give unintelligible protests as a response as she continued to writhe in pain. "Oh right, I never removed that gag. Oh well, it's not like you have to a lot talk about in your current state."_

 _More sounds came from behind the gag, in a tone that greatly resembled begging. "Oh all right then, lets hear what you have to say." Ruby then felt her Mistress reach around the side of her head and undid the muzzle._

 _After a flurry of coughs and splutters, Ruby cried out. "Please Mistress, I-I c-can't take it anymore! Please let me down, my pussy hurts so much! I've learned my lesson just please, help me! Do anything else to me but this." It was clear that this was not the type of pain that turned Ruby on._

 _"Do you know why you're being punished, slave?" Ruby heard her Mistress ask._

 _Willing to do anything to make the pain stop, Ruby responded quickly. "F-For spitting out your juices after pleasing you, a-and responding to this slave's birth name."_

 _"You did, and because of that you must take responsibility for your actions and accept your punishment." Ruby's Mistress growled. "As for me, I must ensure that you know the harsh consequences of resistance. I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long to figure out you don't have a choice in this matter. It may have only been a few days but as a born, masochistic, pain loving, slut, you should have completely surrendered yourself to me quite a while ago. I don't know if you just don't like the taste or of it's the thought of pleasuring another girl, but you're my slave now and you will never be free off me, you must accept that."_

 _Ruby couldn't think of any way to respond. She knew that she had surrendered herself to the pleasure and pain a few times already and these small attempts to fight back weren't helping her. 'Trying to deny that I don't love the pain, is just denying reality. M-Maybe just submitting to this person is the best option. I'll get to experience all the things I do like about this and I'll get to avoid situations like **this**.'_

 _Ruby soon had other things to worry about as she felt the ridged anal bead vibrator being removed from her anus very slowly, Ruby convulses as the first bead comes out. Ruby bites her tongue so hard she tasted blood as each bead is slowly removed. Ruby leaned forward as the process continues, until she is in a almost bowing position exposing her ass much more clearly in an effort to make the process easier. This soon proves to be a mistake as it only further increases the pressure she feels on her pussy, and sets the stage for what came next._

 _After the final bead had been removed, for about two seconds, Ruby felt relief. That quickly changed as Ruby felt something cold enter her ass. "Maybe this will stretch that tight hole of yours." Ruby heard her Mistress say with hope. Then, without warning, Ruby felt a cold liquid start filling her ass all the way up. The liquid was cold but it burned the inside of her ass, so much so that Ruby had unknowingly stuck out her tongue and begun to salivate. The cramps that began in her bowels crept up her body as she continued to writhe in pain, keeping her from even attempting to struggle or even move._

 _Once she was completely full she felt the tube being removed from her ass, Ruby was more than prepared to let everything flow out of her in order to stop these cramping sensations inside of her. However she quickly stopped herself when she felt her Mistress's warm breath on her skin. "It anything comes out of you, it goes back in another way."_

 _Realising that she would have to swallow anything that came out of her if she let it and the fact that the pain in her pussy wasn't going to let her hold it for long. Ruby started begging again. "Please Mistress, I-I can't hold it! Please plug me!"_

 _"Oh my, so my little whore **wants** to be plugged, do you?" Ruby's Mistress said, cementing her control over Ruby and the whole situation in that moment. "Then say it like you mean it." Ruby quickly responded, her neck craning upwards as she begged,_

 _"Please Mistress, plug this cunts dirty, little, asshole! Please Mistress, I begs of you to stuff this selfish sluts secondary fuck hole!"_

 _*A small something started to come out of Ruby's anus, which would almost certainly be followed by more if it wasn't stopped*_

 _"PLEASE MISTRESS, PLUG MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

* * *

Ruby awoke in a cold sweat with a start. 'Was that a dream? Or, was that was a memory?' She thought. As Ruby got her wits about her, she discovered that she was right back where she'd been left. Bound, gagged and covered in dried wax. Having no concept of time, Ruby couldn't tell if she had woken up at an appropriate time it could still be late at night for all she knew.

Ruby tested her bonds to ensure nothing was loose, a habit she'd developed out of fear for her safety while being suspended. As usual her Mistress has secured her bonds so well that there was no chance of escape on her own. However she soon became curious when she felt a wetness down by her pelvic area. Once she picked up the smell it dawned on her what had happened. 'I haven't had a wet dream since I mastered my orgasm control, what's been going on with me lately? Oh boy, my Mistress will surly punish me for soiling the bed she prepared for me.' Ruby thought with a mix of fear and excitement.

Ruby swallowed any remaining saliva in her mouth, she'd already drooled far to much onto her breasts through the whiffle gag. Anyone would be annoyed by having to clean soiled sheets, who knows how her Mistress would react. Ruby suddenly stopped thinking when she realised what she was thinking. For some reason the idea of her Mistress doing something as basic as cleaning had never occurred to her until just now. She wasn't sure why, surely her Mistress couldn't be her Mistress all the time, just like how Ruby couldn't be a slave all the time. She must of had her own life, but she still had no idea what that life was like. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but being here in her own home had made her curious.

Putting that thought aside Ruby started to ponder. What did she do now, she had no idea if her Mistress was awake or even what time it was. Did she run the risk of trying to return to sleep, or did she stick it out until her Mistress awoke.

Her answer came sooner than she expected. Not long after that very thought, she felt the cage begin to move. She then heard a click and then the top of the cage open. After that, nothing. When nothing happened Ruby wondered if her Mistress was observing her. The blanket had become dishevelled revealing where her had drooled all over herself and, if she was as wet as she thought she was, it would easily soak threw the blanket. She thought that she looked a mess.

After a while Ruby felt her arms being released, but they were soon restrained again above her head by a hand. Ruby expected to feel as slap across the face but was instead greeted by the soft feeling of her Mistress's lips over the gag. It was another one of these mysterious innocent kisses, Ruby still didn't understand why her Mistress was doing this instead of punishing her but she knew what she, herself wanted. Despite the gag she could tell her Mistress's lips were soft, Ruby moaned and tried to kiss her Mistress back threw the gag. As their lips were locked Ruby could feel her Mistress's saliva running threw the holes in the wiffle gag and down into her mouth, which Ruby accepted and swallowed without hesitation.

After they finished kissing Ruby moaned threw the gag quietly begging for more, something her Mistress didn't seem to hear. When her Mistress did respond it wasn't at all what Ruby had expected. "Good morning sleepy head." She said sweetly. Ruby once again started blushing and turned her head away in embarrassment, she wanted nothing more in that moment than for her Mistress to stop with all these kind statements. If it wasn't for the fact that she still knew how to please her, Ruby would have thought she was with a different Mistress, which wouldn't be that hard, blindfold and everything.

"You do realise bitch, that I'm going to have to punish you later for your actions. You won't ever want to sit down again once I'm done with you." There was the Mistress Ruby had come to know over the years. "But for now, lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

Ruby soon found herself up and about and being led by her Mistress to a new room. After only a short distance Ruby felt the pressure on her neck slack and a cold tile floor beneath her feet. She came to the conclusion that she was either in a kitchen or a bathroom.

Ruby soon felt the pressure on her neck slack as she felt her Mistress tie the leash to something, she could tell what but it had to be off the ground as even as she pulled on it the leash did not slack. Ruby just stood their for a while as she listened to her Mistress preform her morning ablutions, she attempted to pace slightly to keep the feeling in her legs as she could only stand there, however her leash made it rather difficult. She could have easily reached up and unclipped the leash from her collar since she wasn't cuffed, or even taken her collar off, but she knew that was not what her Mistress wanted and so she didn't.

When Ruby felt her Mistress return to her she striated her body. As Ruby felt her Mistress wrap around her head she could feel tiny droplets of water fall down onto her body, this told her that her Mistress had just gotten out of the shower and was still naked. Ruby didn't know why her Mistress being naked excited her so much, she must have been exposed in front of Ruby multiple times, or maybe it was just the fact that she had some small detail into what her Mistress looked like.

Ruby felt her Mistress unclip the gag from behind her head and feel it fall out, followed by a few brief coughs. "Open wide." Ruby heard her Mistress say. Ruby was still to groggy after just getting up to question why she needed to keep her mouth open after she just had the gag taken out, so instead she just did as she was asked. Ruby soon felt thousands of tiny, mint tasted, bristles run over her teeth. That was when she realised her Mistress was cleaning her teeth. She really did need to depend on her Mistress for everything while she was here.

"I really don't know why I even bother to clean out this filthy mouth of yours, it's just going to get dirty again." Ruby heard her Mistress say with a sarcastic annoyed tone. Ruby had to try hard not to laugh and risk spitting out the toothbrush. After what felt to Ruby to be well over two minutes, Ruby felt her head being directed over something she could only assume was a sink by her leash. "Spit." Ruby heard and so Ruby spat out everything, toothbrush and all. Running her tongue over her teeth she realised just how unclean they were, she didn't clean them late night but that wasn't her fault, so she enjoyed these feeling while it lasted.

Ruby then heard the sound of water she recognised as the shower her Mistress just got out of. "Now lets get the rest of you cleaned off." Ruby heard her Mistress say as she slapped her rear motioning her forward. Ruby didn't know what awaited her but she didn't really have a choice. 'Might as well enjoy it.' Ruby thought. 'Lets do this!'

* * *

"You're really going to have to work on that posture of yours. You need to keep that rear of yours up." Ruby heard her Mistress say just before she felt the sharp sting of a crop on her bare butt. Ruby was crawling on her hands and knees as she made her way down the hall. Attached on top of her back was a horse saddle and more importantly her Mistress sitting atop it. Ruby raised her rear up again and continued her walking. She didn't know where she was going but she was grateful that the route was relatively strait. Her Mistress was holding onto her leash and using it to steer Ruby down the hall.

Ruby soon felt the sting of the crop on her other cheek, she gave off a small yelp of pain turned pleasure as she raised her rear in the air again. It wasn't the fact that she was walking on her hands and knees while carrying her Mistress that was causing her to slouch, it was the business end of the **tail** that was placed firmly in her ass. It was the fact that she was losing her grip over it. Also, she didn't know what would happen if it fell out. She would be punished obviously but she would also let down her Mistress, possibly in front of her servants as well and that was something Ruby could not allow.

Eventually she reached her destination and she felt her Mistress get off her. She was proud of herself for holding her Mistress up for so long and managing not to lose anything along the way. Ruby was then stood up by her Mistress and the saddle was removed. Ruby then groaned as the tail was removed carefully from her anus. After Ruby gave the tail a quick clean with her tongue she was led away by her leash.

Ruby soon found herself sitting in a wooden chair with a cushion underneath her stinging rear. Her hands were tied down to the armrests of the chair with rough ropes, her ankles were tied to the legs and her waist was tied to the backrest of the chair. The chair was cold to touch against the skin of her naked body. Under her blindfold she couldn't tell for sure but she thought there was a table in front of her.

After a small period of time and what sounded like cutlery being placed in front of her, she heard her Mistress speak up. "I'm sure you must be starving not having eating for, you don't know how long." As if in cue, Ruby heard her stomach growl. She hadn't realised just how hungry she was, carrying her Mistress on her back probably didn't help. Slowly Ruby began to understand that being a slave 24 hours a day was very different from her sessions in the room at Beacon. "Don't fret, it's time for your breakfast, can't have my favourite pet going hungry now can I?" Ruby's Mistress questioned.

Ruby was to hungry to question anything else, so she just gave a quick, "Yes Mistress."

"Open up, here comes the airplane." Said Ruby's Mistress in a joking manner. Ruby didn't like the fact that he was being babied, but it wasn't as if she could feed herself or deny her Mistress, so she did as she was asked. When she did she felt a spoon enter her mouth, Ruby wrapped her lips around the spoon and her Mistress pulled the spoon out of her mouth, leaving her to taste what was on it.

Ruby instantly recognised the texture of soft cornflakes in her mouth, which was fine because she liked cornflakes. She also liked the milk the cornflakes were soaked in was warm, cold milk on her freshly brushed teeth would have hurt. However on her second spoonful of her breakfast, she began to notice how thick and salty the 'milk' was. After a few seconds of tasting it in her mouth a realisation hit her.

She was eating cornflakes and semen. Not milk, semen!

"Figured it out huh." Ruby heard her Mistress say. The look of sudden realisation on Ruby's face must have given it away. "Well it's not a if you can go anywhere anyway and despite whatever you think, gathering together enough cum to fill a bowl for breakfast isn't easy. So you're just going to have to be a good girl and finish it." Ruby heard her Mistress speak sternly. She sounded as if she was trying to get a child to eat their greens.

'It's okay, I've eaten this before I can do it again.' Ruby thought to herself. Ruby didn't have a problem eating semen but she'd never had it with other food for an actual meal before. But her Mistress had just told her to finish it so now she didn't have a choice even if she did have a problem with it. Ruby opened her mouth and ate spoonful after spoonful of her 'breakfast.'

Halfway through the bowl Ruby recovered a stray memory of a conversation she had with Nora. Nora was one of the few people Ruby could ask for advice about sex. Despite, or perhaps because of , Nora's complete lack of tact Ruby could ask her questions about things and the conversation would never be brought up again. Provided that Nora never actually knew that she was talking about herself, she could secretly confide in Nora about sex. Anyway Nora once told Ruby during one of their random conversations that semen contained trace amounts of calcium and zinc both of which are good for teeth. At least she didn't have to worry about her freshly cleaned teeth after this meal. Ruby did find it odd that Nora would know so much about all this and still managed to remain oblivious about what Ruby was doing, but Ruby knew better that to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After Ruby heard the last few drops of semen being fished out of the bowl and fed to her, she heard a large wooden door open from somewhere around her. "Oh! Um? Excuse me Ma'am, I'll come back later!" Said a feminine voice. 'Another servant?' thought Ruby.

"Oh don't worry, we just finished. What is it you need?" Ruby heard her Mistress respond. Ruby decided to let them have their conversation while she attempted to get rid of the salty taste in her mouth.

"Well you see Ma'am, _he_ have arrived. So he would like to have his meeting with you as soon as possible. I-If that's not to much trouble!"

"No! No. It's fine. I just thought I had more time." Ruby's Mistress said sounding dismayed. "I need to go get ready, have my slave prepared for the meeting as well.

'What? What dose that mean?' Ruby thought as she continued to listen to the conversation, her head darting back and forth between where the sounds were coming from.

"What, but Ma'... Right away Ma'am." Ruby soon heard what sounded like her Mistress leaving the room.

"M-Mistress!" Ruby called out. Once she heard her Mistress stop moving her continued, "Y-You won't be gone long right? You'll come back for me?"

Ruby heard her Mistress return to her side before petting her head. "Of course, I could never leave you behind my pet. You are very precious to me." Ruby felt both pride and relief at those words. "But I need to prepare for my guest and so do you, now please go where this young lady takes you and don't get into any trouble. Okay?"

There was only one response for Ruby. "Okay Mistress." Ruby felt her Mistress give her a quick kiss on the check before walking away again.

After a few seconds, Ruby felt he bonds loosen and the servant speak up. "Um, okay. I'm not really sure how to do this but, I'm going to take your leash and lead you somewhere to get you ready. Is that okay." She asked nervously. Ruby just nodded once as the last of her bonds fell.

She didn't know what was going to happen in the near future, but she trusted her Mistress, so she just had to follow the path her Mistress had set for her. Both afraid and excited about what was to happen next, Ruby allowed the servant to lead her out of the room.

 **Well it took a lot longer that I'd hoped but here it is. Sadly collage has been keeping me away from the computer screen for a long time and I fear it's only going to get worse. Maybe in the summer I'll be able to write more frequently. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? How is the story in general? Please leave a review to let me know what you think and to motivate me to keep writing. Any questions (besides the obvious one) leave a review or PM me and I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **Until nest time. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back all. Sorry this has taken so long to come out but technical difficulties, collage and a variety of other reasons have prevented me form writing and sadly I feel as though this will continue.**

Ruby was on her knees with her blindfold still and of course still completely naked, her hands positioned atop her knees as she waited for them to be moved. She was still very nervous about letting someone other than her Mistress have access to her like this. Since her Mistress had left Ruby felt more and more nervous. Despite everything she's done with her Mistress, doing anything without her Mistress just didn't sit right with her. She was still wearing her collar but the leash had been removed. The servant gave her an extra wipe down in preparation for whoever her Mistress was meeting. Ruby continued to be surprised about how openly everyone was when it came to her Mistress's and her fetish.

Ruby was being fitted with a full torso, leather harness. A large lace up collar, that extended over her shoulders in a matter resembling epaulettes, made up the uppermost part of the harness. The collar had laces at the back to allow it to be fitted tightly around her head. At the front was a metal ring that pressed right against Ruby's collarbone, used to hold the epaulette parts of her collar together. Also attached to this collar was a leather strap, going down between her breasts. On either side of her collar was a similar strap that circled around each of her breasts, together the straps pressed against her body while encircling her breasts. Beneath her breasts was another piece of leather that all the straps connected to. This second piece of leather extended round the lower part of her torso and was buckled behind her back with two buckles. Even further down was a third piece of leather connected by three more buckles at the front and a final buckle tat extended between Ruby's legs and back up to reach the three buckles locked behind her, forming a kind of chastity belt.

"You know, I'm jealous of you." Ruby suddenly heard the servant say, dragging her out of her thoughts. Ruby couldn't be sure if she heard that right, or what it would mean if she did.

"I-I'm sorry? W-What do you mean?" Ruby asked, not sure if she should even be talking to this person.

"I mean that you should consider yourself very lucky. I would love to be the sole focus of my, um, your Mistress." Ruby couldn't be sure she was hearing this right. But if she was, she had no idea how to respond. "Listen, I know how your Mistress can act when she's in Dom mode, me and the others have seen her with her previous significant others before," Ruby felt a tiny bit of aggravation as she was reminded that she was probably just the last in a long line of slaves her Mistress had owned, "but she's really a kind hearted, loving person that cares about everyone she knows. I just want you to know that." Ruby had know idea how to respond to this. The questions of what her Mistress was really like had rushed round her head before, but now someone was telling he that what she had always come to associate with her Mistress, was not how she was really like at all. All of the questions she had been wondering about the past few days came flooding back al at once.  
What was her Mistress truly like?  
Who was her Mistress at all?  
What was her Mistress's relationship with this girl next to her?  
What did Ruby truly mean to her Mistress?

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she felt a sharp pain strike at both of her nipples. Ruby gave off a quick yelp as she felt both of the pains continue and her nipples being pulled downwards. Ruby was about to voice her confusion but the servant girl beat her to it. "These clamps are attached to the other end of a table that your Mistress and her guest will be using, you will need to keep your back strait or the table and everything on said table will collapse and nobody would want that." Ruby quickly straitened her back for fear of what would happen if she didn't, the pressure on her nipples getting worse, but it probably looked more painful that it actually was. Ruby questioned why she couldn't just use her hands, but she found her question answered as she felt her hands being cuffed behind her back with a basic set of leather cuffs.

Ruby heard the sound of a door opening and began to panic but didn't move. "Shit, I thought I had more time." The servant quickly whispered, she was so quiet that Ruby almost didn't hear her, if Ruby's other senses weren't heighted from being blindfolded for so long she likely wouldn't have heard it.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just preparing Ru... this, um, slave, I guess, for the meeting." The servant said quickly as Ruby heard her stand up. Ruby was a little disappointed that it wasn't her Mistress that had walked into the room and rather her Mistress's guest that she'd been hearing so much about. Ruby knew her Mistress respected whoever this was and so she to had to show respect, she kept her back straight but lowered her head in an attempt to bow without dropping the table. There was a small silence after that which gave Ruby time to ponder a few questions. 'Was the servant about to call her Ruby? She'd never told her, her name, how did she know? Did her Mistress call her Ruby when she wasn't around?'

"I see, well, far be it from me to impede you. Finish up, then leave us to our business." Said the clearly male voice. Finally Ruby had a voice to put to this man. She knew what this man now sounded like, but she couldn't find a way to describe it of the top of her head. Only that it sounded much older than her Mistress.

"Of course sir!" The servant responded quickly. Clearly intimidated by the man in the room. Ruby heard her quickly kneel next to her and force her head up. Not two seconds later Ruby felt a semi circular shape press against her mouth, it felt very much like a gag so Ruby opened her mouth to allow entry, after all she was to be seen and not heard at this meeting.

As the gag entered further into her mouth she could get a better feel for it. To her it felt like a Half-Moon Bit Gag based on the general shape in her mouth and the taste of neoprene. However as soon as the servant was finished adjusting the scraps behind her head, she began to adjust something on the front of the gag. Ruby thought for a moment and then she had it.

This was a Humiliator/forniphilic gag! This was a type of gag that has the primary purpose of objectifying and humiliating the wearer. The gag was a mounting point for a tool or other device which would allow her to perform a task for her Mistress, or anyone her Mistress wanted.

Ruby had used an identical gag on the odd occasion while in her Mistress's room back at Beacon. It was normally fitted with a feather duster attachment for cleaning the room or a vibrator attachment to please her Mistress, but nether of those were going to be good in this situation. While using the gag she always had her hands cuffed behind her so she would be forced to use only the attached tool to complete whatever task her Mistress assigned her.

Ruby soon felt extra weight on the front of the gag, making a little difficult to hold her head up. She quickly felt extra weight and heard a liquid being pored. She realised that this was a cup holder enhancement in order to serve the man. Strangely the cup holder was placing more of a strain on her than the table was, but Ruby knew she could handle it.

After the gag was secure and some final adjustments were made to the harness, Ruby heard the servant get up. From what Ruby could tell the servant hovered for a bit, perhaps bowing or something else to show respect, and then quickly left.

Now Ruby was alone in the room with the mysterious man. Ruby didn't know what to do, not that she could do much in her current position. She knew this man was examining her, just as one examines a piece of furniture, looking for defect's. Ruby kept her posture as strait as she could and tried to be as quiet as possible while breathing threw her nose.

"Where is she? She knows how much I hate waiting." Ruby felt nervous, she was just waiting for this man to make some sort of comment about her. She was afraid of what he was going to say, was it something positive, something negative or just nothing at all. She wanted to put on a good first impression for her Mistress. Show the man how well she'd been trained, how obedient she was, anything to make her Mistress look good. Unfortunately for Ruby this man didn't seem to be taking notice of her at all. She really wished her Mistress was her, somehow that would make her feel much more comfortable.

Her prayers were soon answered as she heard the distinct sound of a door opening followed by heavy breathing, when she heard the distinct and soothing voice of her Mistress. "My apologies for my lateness, getting ready was a real hassle." Ruby heard her Mistress say in a very formal manner. Ruby felt an instant sense of relief but kept her posture as best she could.

"No matter," Ruby heard the man say as she heard him sit down, "come sit, we have much to discuss." Ruby then heard her Mistress take a seat somewhere else in the room. With that, the man and her Mistress started to discuss things.

As time passed Ruby stayed as she was while her Mistress and the man continued talking. Ruby honestly couldn't understand most of it. Military this, Dust that. It all seemed rather confusing, to the point where Ruby didn't even try to keep up with the conversation. What she could tell, simply by the tones in their voices, was that they were clearly not on the best of terms. They respected one another but clearly were not close.

Neither one of them seemed to pay any attention to Ruby, something she found a bit odd. Most people would be quick to comment on the tied up girl holding up the table by her breasts. She kept her posture as best she could to hold up the table, even despite the constant changes in weight when her Mistress or the man would place something or lift something on or off of it. She only felt the weight on her gag lessen once as, she assumed was the man, took the cup away before placing it back. Ruby felt cup holder gag was a dramatic and wonderfully humiliating way for Ruby to offer a drink.

The feeling of removing all human aspects from herself and becoming an inanimate object was not lost on Ruby. Removing her position as a human, even a slave, allowing herself to free herself from the shackles of having to respond as a human would, gave Ruby an ironically liberating feeling. When she was like this, she was able to let go of all semblance of self-doubt, regret and ego. When like this, she felt free from all that held sway over her mind.

This state of tranquillity was quickly interrupted as Ruby felt a burning sensation on the uppermost part of her exposed breast, making Ruby wince and breaking her composure. This burn didn't feel like wax, electrical prod or open flame, this was something new. However based on the distinctive smell of nicotine in the air, Ruby had a basic idea of what it was.

Ruby had always hated cigarettes. She was fairly certain that her Mistress never smoked either, so she was fairly certain that it was the man burning her. Apparently she was seen as only an ashtray to him.

Ruby was a bit upset, it wasn't the burn that bothered her it was the smoke she could smell in the air. Ruby disliked cigarettes with a passion and being restrained the way she was, she felt as if she was being forced to breath in the retched smoke.

This continued for a short while, as Ruby continued to suffer burns on her right shoulder, upper arm and breast, until Ruby heard her Mistress interrupt one of the burns. "Father, would you please stop damaging my property with those cancer sticks?"

 _'Father!'_ Ruby thought. Ruby had her suspicions about who this man could be, but her Mistress' father was not among them. _'Family and sex should never be together."_

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Father questioned.

"Yes! I don't want you damaging my slave. I'd like her to be in top condition for our next session." Mistress responded.

"Seriously? You're giving me a lecture on not damaging someone." Father criticized. "Anyway, what do you care? I've seen you with plenty of people who fall into this little fetish of yours. It's always the same, sooner or later they come to their senses and leave, this one is no different." Ruby was shocked at such a statement.

"Not this one!" Mistress quickly responded. "This one is different. She's loyal, obedient and...well, she's just different okay! I have total faith that this one won't leave!" An instant sense of pride washed over Ruby as her Mistress finished. Ruby had been looking to make a good impression on this person and now her Mistress was standing up for her and saying what a good slave she was. Ruby felt as though as if she had just proven herself worthy to be with her Mistress, at last.

There was a long silence between Ruby's Mistress and her Father after that. Finally it was the Father that broke the silence. "We can talk about this later. Right now I need to go to he bathroom."

Mistress was quick to respond, "Please, take my slave with you." Ruby was shocked at such a statement. What was her Mistress thinking? "Let her give you the opportunity to prove how loyal she is."

After a brief moment of thinking the Father responded. "This is your fetish, not mine. However, I will give your 'friend' the opportunity to prove to me that she's different from the rest. However I don't expect much to come of this."

Ruby was still very unconfinable with what was happening and had no idea how to respond. Ruby still remained in a frozen in position, waiting for the next thing to happen. Ruby did allow herself a little shudder when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She then heard a whisper just outside her ear. "Slave...no, Ruby. Do you trust me?" Ruby was surprised that her Mistress used her name, this certainly didn't feel like any sort of test and there was a clear sincerity in her voice. After the surprise had worn off Ruby gave a small nod, carful not to spill anything that may be in her gag. "Then know that I will not betray your trust, go with father a service him, after that we'll leave and never have to deal with all this again. Is that okay?" Ruby did trust her Mistress, one has to in order to be willing to subject themselves to what Ruby had been threw during their time together. With that in mind Ruby gave another nod with slightly more enthusiasm.

"Good! Now lets get these things off you!" Ruby heard her Mistress cry as she felt the clamps on her nipples come off. Ruby expected to hear the loud crash of the table, instead she heard nothing. It was then that Ruby realised that the clamps were never holding up the table at all, just a trick to get Ruby to apply more pressure on herself. Initial panic over, Ruby soaked in the immediate sense of relief off having her chest free of torment. She then felt the gag being slowly and carefully removed from her mouth. Once Ruby was free of her cuffs, she felt herself being led away to her next duty.

Ruby was nervous, but was still soaking in what her Mistress had said to her. She wanted to repay her Mistress' trust in her, so she would serve with all her might.

* * *

Ruby found herself on a tile floor, that she new was a bathroom. Still wearing her harness Ruby was now on her knees and had her hands cuffed behind her head in a pair of standard flex cuffs, while attached to vertical fitting resembling a pipe, keeping Ruby's arms locked in place. Other than that and the blindfold, Ruby was free of other restraints.

"Do a good _job_ , my pet." Ruby heard her Mistress say, just before she heard a door close, implying that her Mistress had left the room. Leaving just Ruby and her Mistress' father.

"That girl *sigh*, why did I agree to this." Her father moaned mournfully. "I suppose we might as well get this over and done with." Ruby heard the distinct sound of clothing hitting the floor. "Open up please."

Ruby opened her mouth and stack out her tongue as far as it could go in an effort to avoid missing anything. It wasn't long before the familiar sound and taste rained down on her tongue. As the liquid found its way into Ruby's mouth the sound echoed around the room. The bitter taste ran across Ruby's tongue as it made it's way to the back of her throat which Ruby continued to swallow, eagerly trying to avoid leaking any onto the floor. Ruby had done this many times in the past, she found that pretending that it was cum made it that much easier to swallow. All the same she knew she had to swallow it all if she wanted to live up to the expectations of her Mistress, so she did swallowing the last of the it.

Ruby was really hoping she could just have a breather after swallowing all that, but she soon felt the Fathers member press right up against her lips. "Would you clean this off for me?" Ruby heard Father say. She knew that she didn't really have a choice in her current situation. She had many things in her mouth over the years, cum, gags, strap-ons, ect. But something about the thought of sucking on a real penis made her very uncomfortable. However she knew she had to do her part as a slave and so she got to work.

'If I have to do this, I might as well go all out.' She though as she started grazing her mouth against his penis. She felt his member quickly getting harder as she continued to stimulate the very tip of his member. She slowly moved her head down only taking a single inch of his member in her mouth, she had to strain her neck as she couldn't use her hands but she kept going. She then pulled back half an inch and then moved down another full inch. Moving in a rhythmic pattern like that, she kept going.

It certainly felt smaller that the strap-on's Ruby was constantly tasked with cleaning, but she supposed that made sense since as most of what her Mistress used on her was probably greatly oversized. Ruby still wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

His member tasted very bitter in her mouth, but that was to be expected. It certainly was a change from the taste of her Mistress. Ruby shook her head from side to side slightly in an effort to rub the tip of his member against the sides of her mouth, based on the sounds it got out of him, Ruby assumed it was working. Still moving in her rhythmic pattern of pushing down, up and then down further, Ruby got about three quarters of the way down his shaft before she began to feel a shortness of breath. 'Come on Ruby, Mistress has trained you on this, just keep breathing threw your nose.' But no matter how much she tried Ruby couldn't hold out. 'I suppose I can't keep going if I end up passing out.' With that thought in mind Ruby pulled back.

Once Ruby finally got his member out of her mouth she immediately took in a big breath. Less that a second later, she got back to work. Running her tongue is small circles around the head of his now rock hard member, in an effort to make it look like that was her intention all along. At this point Ruby began to drool, she was to afraid to swallow any of it just in case she needed it to lube up his penis again.

Ruby retracted her tongue and gave the head of the member a few small kisses before straining her head to run her tongue back and forth across the sides of his member. She then lowered her head under his member and proceeded to run her tongue along the underside of the stick of meat in front of her, starting at the base and ending at the tip. She repeated these actions another few times in an effort to clear his member of her own saliva before plunging in again. She couldn't see where his member was under the blindfold but she had enough experience strap-on's to know what to do. Ruby was a little disappointed that he hadn't cum yet, if he did she could probably stop. 'I must not be as good at this as I thought.' Thought Ruby, a small twinge of disappointment in the back of her mind.

Slowly Ruby took the head of the member in her mouth again, running her tongue along the base of his shaft as she took him deeper. She moved her head in random directions, while keeping her teeth away from the delicate stick. She made sure that no mater how much of his member she took, kept moving her tongue as best she could. Readjusting to feeling of a cock in her mouth, Ruby continued to take the member much deeper. She could feel the member reach the back of her throat. She redirected her tongues efforts towards the head of the shaft and attempting to suck even harder.

Ruby then felt herself instinctively push herself down even harder as she began to fight for breath, the back of her throat now completely full. Ruby could feel the heat of his body against her face so she knew she had **finally** reached the base. Ruby held her head down like that for another few seconds before continuing to bob her head, but only by a single inch keeping the head of his member firmly down her throat. 'Huh, who knew that those games Mistress would make me play would pay off.' Ruby thought as she continued to hold her breath.

Ruby soon had other concerns as she felt his member start to twitch down her throat. 'Oh, he's close now.' Now in the final stretch Ruby pushed herself so far down her head hit his pelvis. She heard a restrained moan and then felt him cum right down her throat, but he wasn't done. Halfway threw his ejaculation, he pushed Ruby back against the wall, his member leaving Ruby's mouth as a result, before releasing the rest. Some of his remaining cum still went in her mouth, but most of it was now stuck all over face, blindfold, hair and chest. Without thinking, Ruby used her tongue to get all the cum she could get in her mouth before swallowing. She was surprised at how different his semen tasted to what she was used to.

Ruby continued to breath heavily as she listened to the Father redress himself. Even with all the cum she was able to lick off of herself, she still felt as though she was covered in it, just as she'd been cover in wax the day before. The cum continued to drip down her body, mixing with her own sweat, soon her entire body reeked of it.

Ruby then heard the door open, followed immediately by her Mistress's voice. "Are you done in here?" Ruby heard her Mistress question.

"Yes we are." Her Father responded unceremoniously. Ruby was a little cross. She'd done her best to please him and make a good impression for her Mistress but he didn't even acknowledge her handiwork. At least her Mistress always responded to her efforts, admittedly she mostly responded by calling her a whore but at least she was taking her efforts into account.

"Well if you are done, I would like my slave back." Ruby heard her Mistress say. Ruby allowed herself a hidden smile, she really wanted to go back to it just being her and her Mistress.

"Fine, I've got other matters to attend to anyway." Her Father responded.

"I trust my slave was to your satisfaction?" Mistress asked with a clear confidence in her voice. Ruby heard steps moving away from her and a whisper. After that she heard the door close and then, nothing. For a good five minutes she just heard nothing. After the five minutes were up she heard her Mistress approach her.

Ruby soon felt her Mistress kneel beside her and start to run her fingers across Ruby's body in order to clean her up, Ruby shuddered a little every time she felt her Mistress's finger touch her skin. "I'm sorry about him, he's not big on thank you's." Ruby heard her Mistress apologise.

"N-No! I-It's alright Mistress." As Ruby continued to let her Mistress clean her something bothered her. Over the years Ruby had gotten very good at telling her Mistress's mood simply by her breathing and now she could hear a lot of sadness and frustration coming off of her. "U-um, Mistress is something the matter?" Ruby questioned, completely forgetting her place as a slave and attempting to show genuine concern.

"No. It's not you, it's just...he last statement got to me is all it's nothing to worry about." Her Mistress responded.

Ruby wasn't satisfied with that answer and since she hadn't been punished yet, Ruby decided to press her luck. "What was his last statement?" Ruby questioned, trying her best to appear serious behind the blindfold.

After a few seconds her Mistress caved. "It's just that, you're one of, if not the, best slaves I've ever had. Slutty and masochistic, but also obedient and loyal. But it's just as he told me." At this Ruby increased the volume on her ears. "I can't truly know if you're truly loyal to me, or just the pain and pleasure you receive at my hand. 'That' you could get from anyone, and as soon as you realise that you'll just leave like all the others."

Ruby became uncharacteristically angry at her Mistress's comment. Completly forgetting herself and with her hands still cuffed, Ruby stood up. "Don't you dare think that way!" Ruby shouted. "I've sacrificed so much of my time, friendships and even my mind for this! Do you think I would sacrifice so myself for just anyone!? I wouldn't exchange the years I've spent with you for anything and I don't want you thinking I would leave what we have for anything, then you're an idiot!"

A minute passed with no response, Ruby still panting after her little speech. After another minute, Ruby suddenly realised what she had done. She had talked back, spoken rudely to and all but defied what her Mistress wanted. Something that, as a slave, she was never meant to do. After returning to her knees, with great difficulty she spoke up. "I-I'm sorry Mistress. This dirty whore forgot he place. Please punish her however you desire." Ruby responded, she felt a though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar (or some other metaphor for doing something one is never meant to do).

After that there was still nothing. Ruby waited obediently waited for her Mistress to make a move, she really didn't want to do anything else she wasn't support to. After what felt like an eternity Ruby began to wonder if her Mistress had just left her there. If her Mistress was still there she couldn't understand how her Mistress could remain so quiet.

After what felt like a millennia Ruby could breath a sigh of relief when she heard her Mistress's voice. "I know you want to mean that." She said with a sad one in her voice. "But there is now way to prove whether it's me or the bondage you keep coming back to."

Instantly forgetting what she had just been trying to do Ruby spoke up again. "I will prove it!" She blurted out.

"How?" Her Mistress responded sarcastically.

"I-I will..." That question gave Ruby pause. However after a moment of thinking Ruby responded. "Ah! You will make love to me without any restraint or dirty talk. If I manage to climax without that stuff, then it's proof that it's you that I keep coming back to." Ruby didn't want to know how she came up with that, or if that would even prove anything. She just hoped her Mistress would agree and she could prove herself.

"Okay." Was the only response she got.

* * *

Ruby was standing in what she could only assume was her Mistress's bed chamber. Striped of her harness and cuffs, she was now completely naked aside from her blindfold. The leather harness had accumulated a lot of sweat under it that was now running down her body, she could hear it dripping onto the floor below her (or maybe that was something else she wasn't sure).

Keeping her head lowered slightly out of habit, she kept on fiddling with her hands. Normally they would be cuffed in some way or form, now that they were free she wasn't sure what to do with them. She wanted them to stop but without ropes to bind them they felt as if they were moving on their own.

Soon Ruby heard the ever so soft footsteps of her Mistress's bare feet on the carpet below. They were coming towards her. There was now way Ruby could see but she could feel he Mistress getting closer and closer until she felt her stop directly in front of her.

Ruby quickly rose her head up in order to face her Mistress, However she quickly lowered he head again for reasons even she didn't know. However she soon felt her Mistress's hand under her chin as, using to fingers, her Mistress got her to look up again. Ruby could feel every detail of her Mistress's finger tips. As apposed to the rough feeling whenever she was slapped or spanked she could feel the softness of her Mistress's touch. She felt as though two flower petals were holding up her chin.

Ruby felt herself immediately loose a large amount of her tension, even allowing herself a small smile. Eager to return the favour. She moved her head back, allowing her head to fall free from it's perch. Ruby then ran her tongue around the tips of the fingers before her Mistress pulled them back.

Ruby then felt two hands on her shoulders, the ever so slight feeling of her own saliva on one of the hands. Ruby then felt herself being turned around so she now had her back facing her Mistress. After that Ruby felt her Mistress hug her from behind, taking deep breaths in. As if she was trying to take Ruby's aroma into herself. At least that's how it felt to Ruby, who simply wanted to enjoy the embrace of her Mistress for as long as possible.

Much to Ruby's disappointment, it couldn't last. She soon felt her Mistress maneuver herself down towards Ruby's legs, eagerly wanting to dig in. Suddenly Ruby felt her Mistress stop. Ruby had unintentionally covered her pussy with her hands. 'Why did I do that?" she thought, not really understanding what her unbound hands were doing.

Ruby heard the distinct sound one makes when they start smirking, wondering what her Mistress would be smirking about. Ruby then felt get up, leaving Ruby to just stand.

Lowering her head again, Ruby just stood their waiting for he Mistress to make the next move. Ruby didn't feel confident moving on her own. Despite the years she had been her Mistress's slave and having sex almost every day during that time, Ruby had never really been in a _position_ to come onto her Mistress like this before. She wasn't really sure what to do, so she decided to just wait for her Mistress like she normally would.

Ruby then felt her Mistress place a hand on her left shoulder. She could feel the arm running across her back telling her that her Mistress was truly on her right. Ruby then felt her Mistress's other hand on her land gently on stomach. It slowly brushed up Ruby's body, stopping halfway to grope at Ruby's left breast. Ruby didn't have time to enjoy it however as the hand continued its journey upward, barely touching her skin. Eventually the hand cupped Ruby's left cheek that turned her head to face to her right, presumably into the face of her Mistress. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt the warm breath of her Mistress on her face.

Suddenly, something in Ruby snapped. Reaching out, Ruby grabbed at where she thought her Mistress's hand would be. She was correct and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Upon finding her leverage, Ruby pulled herself forward and launched her tongue strait into her Mistress's mouth.

Ruby could feel her Mistress's lips cull upwards into a smile, even as Ruby probed her mouth. She soon felt her Mistress return the favour as the battle of the tongues began. Both were constantly pushing against the other in an effort to drive their tongues as far down the others throat as possible, saliva leaking from their mouths as the war raged. Their match was passionate but short, as Ruby soon felt her Mistress pull back. Ruby kept her tongue out of her mouth in an attempt to find her Mistress's mouth again, without success.

Ruby soon felt her Mistress's tongue again as her Mistress ran it along the uppermost part of Ruby's shoulder. As Ruby felt her Mistress move her tongue further down towards her breasts she let out barely auditable moans.

Upon reaching her breast's Ruby immediately felt her Mistress go strait for her nipples. Her Mistress grabbed Ruby's wrists and held then down by her thighs, while never taking her tongue off Ruby's breast. Sucking on each nipple for about thirty seconds before moving onto the second and then repeat. Just before leaving her breasts Ruby felt her Mistress bite down, making Ruby grown in pleasure. Any sense of fear of anxiety leaving her mind, replaced by a growing need to be touched even more.

Ruby felt her Mistress leave her chest and move even further down her body, circling her navel once before continuing and finally reaching her thigh. Ruby was caught off guard as she felt her Mistress lift up her right leg and start to lick along the side of her thigh, existing louder moans out of the girl.

Running along the leg, her Mistress's mouth eventally reached her feet. Every fibre of Ruby's body shook as she felt her Mistress place her big toe in her mouth. Running her tongue along and around the digit and covering it with her saliva, until she was practically making out with it. Then Ruby felt her Mistress run her tongue in-between each of Ruby's remaining sweaty toes. Ruby found it ironic, she had worshiped the feet of her Mistress many times, and now her Mistress was doing it to her. She never realised how good it felt to be on the receiving end of such an act, each and every turn of the tongue and sucking motion send shivers threw Ruby's entire being.

Abandoning the foot, Ruby felt her Mistress move up to her crotch. This time, Ruby allowed her Mistress access. Ruby felt her tongue enter and start moving. She felt her Mistress give a kiss deep into her inner walls before taking a hold of her clit with her teeth.

Ruby leaned her head back and let out a slightly louder moan before making a small grin. Her Mistress had always been good at pleasing her, but something deep in her mind was upsetting her. In truth she was finding very difficult to reach the same feeling she got when in bondage. She needed to have more if she was going to prove herself to her Mistress.

With her Mistress using her cunt, Ruby directed her left hand towards her rear. Sticking a single finger inside began to coo as the new sense of pleasure was added on top of the other. Rather than pump her finger in and out of her anus, Ruby bucked her finger up and down, moving her whole hand to increase the movements inside of her. Ruby had almost never touched herself, she never had a reason to. Nothing she did to herself could compare to what her Mistress could do. This quickly proved effective at getting Ruby more aroused as cum started gushing out of Ruby's pussy and running down her legs, something that didn't go unnoticed by her Mistress, who was still lapping at Ruby.

Ruby felt her Mistress pull back for a second. "What's this?" Ruby heard her Mistress say, clearly referencing how wet Ruby was getting. Ruby then felt her Mistress grab a hold of her thighs and turn her around so her rear was facing her Mistress.

Ruby could feel her Mistress's breath on her rear. Before Ruby could prepare herself for what she knew was coming, it happened. Ruby felt her Mistress dart her tongue into her back-door.

Ruby had never actually had a tongue in her ass before, only toys and fingers, so this was new to her. She didn't expect it to feel quite so erotic. As Ruby felt her Mistress tongue-fuck her tight hole, Ruby used one hand to pump into her pussy while she groped her breast with the other.

Ruby herself getting closer and closer to release. Eventually her legs gave out and she collapsed onto her knees with her head perched on the floor. Ruby breathed heavily in order to recover but soon found her breathing interrupted but two fingers slipping inside her drenched pussy. Ruby could hear nothing but the squishing sounds as her Mistress continued to push her fingers in and out, cocking them occasionally which always got a sweet reaction out of Ruby..

Ruby felt herself finally reaching her limit and apparently her Mistress sensed that. Without warning Ruby felt her Mistress insert a closed fist inside her. That sent Ruby over the edge and with no need to ask permission. Ruby flung her head back and came, hard!

Ruby didn't move after that. She simply wanted to go to sleep and enjoy her orgasmic high, even if she was laying face first on the floor and drenched in sweat. She could swear she heard her Mistress speaking, but was honestly to tired to pay attention. There was one sentence near the end that did grab her attention however.

"You've proven yourself beyond any for of sex I can reward you with. You've also proven that I can trust you with the greatest secret I've kept from you. Do you wish to know my identity?"

Ruby was suddenly brought back to reality. Ruby tried to get up but even that proved to taxing on her exhausted body. Ruby had never thought she needed to know her Mistress's identity, but now that the answer was riding on her answer to that question she didn't know if she wanted answered. Ruby didn't know if she could accept the person on the other side of the blindfold.

However after thinking about it for a few seconds, Ruby was ultimately sure of her answer, she'd been with her Mistress for years and trusted her with her life, even if she'd never seen her face. Now was the chance to make their bond deeper than ever, it didn't matter who was on the other side of her blindfold, Ruby would accept her.

"Yes...please...Mistress."

After that Ruby waited for the answer. She felt the fingers brush against her head as her blindfold was carefully removed by her Mistress. A bright flash of light blinded her vision, as it should after so long with no ability to see.

Once her eyes started to adjust it showed an outline of a person.

Ruby widened her eyes to reveal...

 _To be continued._

 **I know, I'm terrible. Well that's one more chapter done. Go to my profile if you wish to take part in the poll because this will be your last chance. Hope to see you all sooner than later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here we are. The big revel. I want to thank all of you who have come along with me on this journey, I honestly never thought this would get this much attention. Over the course of making this story, I've debated endlessly over whether or not it was a good idea to revel Ruby's Mistress but after reading all your comments I eventually decided that I was worth revealing her.**

 **Congratulations to the twenty-one people who guessed correctly in the polls, and bad luck to all those who guessed incorrectly. Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough, enjoy this final chapter.**

Ruby was shocked by what she saw. Standing in front of her was the person she had known for years as her Mistress. Her eyes were still burning from the sudden surge of light, but it was clear who it was in front of her.

The person Ruby knew as her Mistress. Was **Winter Schnee**. She was naked and looking at Ruby as if she was expecting a difficult response.

Thinking back on everything she and her Mistress had done together, it was beginning to make a strange kind of sense. Other things made no sense at all, but Ruby chalked that up to a bad memory. Ruby didn't know what she expected or what she wanted to see, she wasn't even sure what to make of this whole revelation. Almost as if the floodgates of knowledge had been released and were flooding her mind with unwanted truths.

"Winter? Is that really you?" Ruby questioned, trying to establish if what her eyes were seeing was in fact reality.

The person simply responded with, "Yes, it is." Still Ruby didn't know what to do. This was her best friends sister and at the same time, the person who Ruby had been in service to as a slave for several years now. Getting some of her strength back, Ruby looked around. She was correct in assuming that this was a bed chamber, and a impressively large one a that. It had everything you'd expect, a bed, nightstands, lamps, wardrobe, even a large flat screen TV positioned off the wall. What really caught her eyes though were a selection of pictures on top of the desk also located in the room. These pictures seemed to all show pictures of Ruby. Some Ruby recognised as pictures Weiss had taken of her at Beacon, and were clearly sent to Winter threw Weiss. Others showed Ruby in the cell back at Beacon, showing her restrained in various ways. There was no denying that Winter was indeed the person Ruby had come to know as her Mistress.

Ruby looked back up towards Winter, still trying to process the true identity of her Mistress. Winter saw the look on Ruby's face and began to tear up. "I knew it. I knew that if you knew who I was you wouldn't be able to continue as we have been." With that Winter got onto her knees and started crying.

Seeing this, Ruby knew what she had to do. Summoning her remaining strength she threw her arms around Winter and hugged her. "Mistress, please don't think like that. It doesn't matter if I know who you are. Who you are to other people doesn't matter, to me, you're my Mistress, that's all I need to know." Ruby then felt Winter start to hug back as she continued. "No matter what I know now, all those moments we've shared in that room together won't vanish. I won't abandon you. Please believe that!" She meant what she said, it didn't matter to her that her Mistress was Winter, she knew her as Mistress. Nothing in the future could change their time together, nor would she want it to.

Winter had stopped crying and proceed to ask Ruby a simple but important question. "So, where do we go from here?"

Ruby hugged Winter tighter as she went over the question over and over again in her head. After thinking about it for a while, Ruby knew what she wanted. didn't know if it was the right decision, but it was what she wanted to do.

* * *

The next day, back at Beacon, Yang was opening a letter that was addressed to her and the rest of Team RWBY, her fellow teammates had gathered round to see what the letter contained. Yang instantly recognised Ruby's handwriting and began to focus.

 _Dear Yang, Weiss and Blake_

 _I've thought very hard about a decision. I'm going to be moving in with someone who has changed my life, for the better in case you're wondering. I want all of you to know how much I care about all of you and that you don't need to worry about me. Don't come looking for me, I'm in safe hands, I trust this person with my life. I will return but I can't say when, but it won't be any time soon. In the meantime, move on with your lives, have fun._

 _I'll see you all later, lots of love_

 _Ruby ;)_

Yang smiled. "I knew it! I knew Ruby had a secret boyfriend!" Yang shouted. Weiss and Blake just stared at her and then back to the letter.

"You seem rather calm about what we just read." Blake said.

"What is she thinking, and how can you be so relaxed!" Weiss asked.

Yang went over and sat on her bunk. "It says right here in the letter, 'do not worry', so I won't. Besides, I've occasionally entertained the idea of running off with the first guy who was willing to take me away myself. I think all teenagers do at some point or another. The reason most don't, is because they never meet anyone they trust enough with that choice. Ruby's smart, she wouldn't make a decision like this if she wasn't absolutely sure that this is what she wanted."

Weiss interrupted. "But we're so close to graduating from Beacon! Why would she throw all that away for some guy!"

Yang smiled. "If she is willing to throw away everything she's worked for. She must have a good reason. I trust Ruby to make the right decisions. If Ruby is ever unhappy, she'll come back. But until that happens, I'm not going to stand in the way of what my little sister what's to do with her life. She's old enough to make her own choices."

"So that's it? We just leave Ruby alone and wait for Ruby to contact us. Not even question what she's up to?" Blake questioned, still shocked that Yang could be so casual about her own sister running off.

"Nope." Yang said innocently. "What will be the real challenge will be getting Dad to accept Ruby's decision. That will take some convincing." Yang looked towards the window an though to herself. 'I'm trusting your judgement here Rubes, don't make me regret it.'

* * *

Ruby was still in Winter's bedroom. The only source of light were the candles burning brightly in various places around the room. Ruby was still naked and laying on the large bed, on her stomach. Her hands and feet were tied in a strict hogtie, a second rope bound her upper arms together, and she had her blindfold on again. Winter herself was also naked and sitting on the bed next to Ruby, rubbing her back. Ruby just laid there, enjoying Winter touch.

Winter spoke up. "I got a message from my sister earlier today." Ruby picked up her ears. "Apparently they got your letter and, from what I could tell, they accept your decision." Ruby let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in. She'd been rather worried about Yang and the others reaction, but apparently they understood that this is what she wanted. Winter continued, "What about you? Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Ruby smiled, "If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't have agreed to do it in the first place." When Ruby didn't hear Winter respond she continued. "I know you're worried about our future, but you have no reason to. This is what we both wanted deep down and I know that our future together is bright."

Winter gave her own smile as she bent down to speak into Ruby's ear, her warm breath clearly being felt on Ruby's sensitive ears. "You're right. As long as I have you by my side, we have nothing to worry about. You know, I think I got the better part of this."

"Why do you say that?" Ruby questioned, shifting in her bonds slightly.

"I have you." Winter responded, giving Ruby a warm feeling inside. That feeling was soon replaced however, as Ruby felt Winter run her tongue alone her ear before pulling up. "I'm sorry if I seem hesitant. You becoming a 24/7 slave will be a big change. This will take some getting used to, for both of us."

"One step at a time." Ruby responded. Seconds later, Ruby felt a thick cloth being tied around her mouth, it also had a knot in-between her teeth, effectively cleave gagging her.

Ruby heard Winter continue to talk. "I had to use a lot of candles to create this atmosphere and it seems a shame to let so much good wax go to waste. Let's fix that shall we." Ruby took in a deep breath as she took the first step towards the rest of her life.

* * *

Several years ago, Ruby would never had seen herself like this. This wasn't the story of true love Ruby had always read about in her fairy tales, in fact she was reasonably certain tat no fairy tale ended up like this, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

It had been roughly a year since Ruby had agreed to be Winter's 24/7 slave. Ruby had long since accepted her role with Winter's help. It was very different from her time back at Beacon. Before it was a consent cycle of being with her Mistress and wanting to be with her Mistress. Now that she was with Winter all the time, the urge to be with her had strangely started to subside.

Originally it seemed that it was Winter, not Ruby, that was the most nervous about this new arrangement. Over the first few week she had been contently asking Ruby if she wanted to go back to how things used to be. Ruby just kept on telling her that this is what she wanted. Now, Winter being Ruby's Mistress was as natural as breathing.

Most of the time, Ruby would appear to be more of a maid that a slave. Simply cooking meals and cleaning. In fact if it wasn't for some special rules that Winter had come up with, she likely would be mistaken for another of Winter's servants.

Ruby was no longer allowed to leave Winter's house without her Mistress. Winter however still allowed Ruby to go into the walled garden. Winter often did take her out on what appeared to be date nights, often they would go to the Movie theatre or a fancy restaurant or even just going to a theme park. There would always be something to make the night more interesting, such as Ruby having a rope harness under her clothes at a fancy restaurant. One of these most memorable experiences was at the Movie Theatre when, halfway threw a Movie, Winter started pleasuring Ruby, with everyone around them. Ruby had to try very hard not to draw any attention to herself that day. Winter was always carful to stay out of the most densely populated areas though. This way, if they were caught the damage would be minimal, and there was less chance of someone recognising Ruby.

Whenever Winter and Ruby were in the Manor together Ruby would be restrained in some way. The first thing Winter did whenever she got home was to find Ruby and place her in some method of Restraint. Everything from simple handcuffs and leashes to complex predicament bondage was used. Even when Winter did simple things, like reading a book, Ruby would be tied up and naked next to her.

Speaking of, whenever inside Winter's Manor, Ruby was naked around the clock. Although originally hesitant. Ruby had long gotten over the fact that the manor's servants could see her. If anything it was a comfort to Ruby. It let her know that she was special to Winter and not just another one of her servants. Ruby served as Winter's personal servant and slave. As well as serving Winter sexually, Winter trusted her with tasks she didn't want the other servants to know about. However, whenever someone who Winter didn't want to know about her slave, such as a business associate of when Weiss came to visit, Ruby couldn't be seen.

Both to allow for Winter's dignity and to protect Ruby's identity, whenever someone came to the Manor, Ruby was locked away in the attic, of which Winter had converted into a playroom for her and Ruby. Like when with Winter, whenever Ruby was in this playroom she was restrained in some way. If she had done a good job of pleasing Winter or domestic house chores, she would simply be restrained by a leash attached to the wall and even given a laptop to advert boredom. However, on the rare occasions where Ruby disappointed Winter, she could end up bound, gagged and suspended or even locked in a small metal cage. When the person Winter didn't want seeing Ruby left, she would be allowed out.

When Winter is off on duty she sends Ruby instructions on what to do. Often simple tasks like cooking and cleaning as a maid. Sometimes these things are a bit out there like masturbating threw a webcam for her Mistress. Or plugging herself into fucking machine for a period of a day. Whenever Winter comes home she was almost always greeted by Ruby waiting for her and they would end it in Winter's bed, with a lot of dirty stuff in-between.

One thing that had changed over the months was Winter's attitude towards Ruby. While Ruby still gave Winter the respect she had always given her, Winter had long since become more respectful of Ruby. If Ruby is sick or for whatever reason unhappy, Winter goes out of her way to make things better. Although Winter only rarely lets it show, Ruby can easily tell that Winter cares for her wellbeing greatly. Winter couldn't be Ruby's Mistress all the time, whenever she wasn't, she was just herself. But even when Winter wasn't in Mistress mode and doing something very normal, such as watching a movie, Ruby was always by her side, often bound and naked. Ruby was allowed to make requests during sex, but often didn't because she liked the feeling of Winter having power over her. Winter knew this and sometimes offered Ruby choices, such as being spanked or whipped, in order to ensure that Ruby got what she wanted out of this arrangement as well. As a final precaution, Winter gave Ruby a safe word. If at any point the safe word was uttered Winter would stop everything immediately, renounce Ruby as her slave and allow her to leave, Winter would even pay Ruby enough to start a new life for herself somewhere else.

Despite not being able to leave the Manor without Winter, Ruby continues to follow her friends and family on social media. Winter often asks Weiss about Ruby's friends back at Beacon. So Ruby is constantly kept updated as to what they're up to. Every month, Ruby would write a letter to her family, never giving any details, but always letting them know she was alright. She wasn't sure how they reacted to her running off with her Mistress but since their were not any Missing posters with her face on, then she felt as if she got away with it.

It may be impractical to be naked, collared, and on her knees for most of the day, but in truth it was that mind-set that allowed Ruby to be happy and content as Winter's slave. Ruby felt very lucky to be Winter's lave and even a year later, still had no regrets. The best Ruby could hope for each day, every day was to serve Winter faithfully and to the best of her abilities and to love her unconditionally. Ruby didn't lose sight of her place with Winter, and despite all obstacles managed a 24/7 lifestyle just fine.

* * *

Winter was sitting in a white limousine as it rolled threw town at a leisurely pace. Winter looked out of the window as she contemplated how this night would go. She was nervous but she didn't know why, nothing could go wrong with the way she planned the night out. Next to her was a large latex structure that looked decidedly female in nature.

Of course under the latex was Ruby. She was completely covered in a shiny, black, latex bodysuit a zipper running down her back. Her head was encased in a latex hood that captured every feature of her face, a large panel harness filled her mouth and was strapped around her head, preventing her from speaking. Covering Ruby's eyes was her blindfold. While Ruby didn't have to wear her blindfold anymore, she often did as, to Ruby, it represented her decision to become her Mistress's slave. Only a pair of holes in the hood allowed for Ruby to breath threw her nostrils. A black spreader bar connected to both Ruby's leather collar and her cuffs, holding her wrists perfectly parallel to her head. Attached to her collar was a leash that was gripped tightly in Winter's hand.

The latex hugged Ruby's skin like a glove for her whole body. Although it was starting to make her hot and sweaty, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Winter hadn't told Ruby where they were going but she had a pretty good guess, Winter never took her out in bondage gear unless they were going to a place where such things were commonplace.

If Ruby was honest with herself the trip there was pretty boring. She couldn't even look out the window to see if they were getting close to their destination, only the near silent hum of the limo's engine to even let Ruby know they were going anywhere. It didn't help Ruby's boredom that Winter had decided to take the back roads to the location, to make sure people wouldn't know where they were going.

Eventually Winter saw the landmark that meant they were getting close. "We're almost there." Winter told Ruby. Ruby let out a breath of relief, which made Winter smile. "Is someone a tad bored. Come on, your in a limo, enjoy the ride." Winter said sarcastically. Ruby groaned into her harness and did her best to glare at Winter under the blindfold, clearly not amused by the fact that she couldn't really enjoy the limo amusements in her current state.

It wasn't long after that however that the limo came to a halt. Ruby was glad, her legs felt as if they were going to fall asleep at any moment. Winter thanked the driver and got out of the limo, pulling Ruby along by her leash. It Ruby a moment to manoeuvre out of the vehicle, it proved slightly difficult with her arms restrained the way they were. Eventually though she did get out, the cool evening air a welcome relief from the heat she felt in the latex.

Winter started walking with Ruby following behind. While Ruby was glad that she was being led alone by her leash, rather than having to find her way there on her own, she did wish Winter would go in a strait line. Something in the back of Ruby's head just knew that Winter was walking in these irregular patterns on purpose. Ruby was glad that Winter hadn't made her wear heels like she sometimes did, not only would they be incredibly uncomfortable, but she could hardly walk in them with her eyes open, let alone blindfolded.

Eventually Winter and Ruby reached their destination. Ruby, not knowing where the were accidently bumped into Winter. Ruby backed away in embarrassment and attempted to say sorry from under the gag, but of course only muffled noises escaped her.

Now with her attention drawn to Ruby, Winter looked over her price. Years ago, Winter's slave had left her again just as her father said they would. Winter had been so depressed in the months after that, she'd even converted a long lost cell at Beacon into her own bondage dungeon so they could continue their activities while she was stationed in Vale. But it wasn't enough.

Then one day it all changed. While on her way to the cell to remove all the equipment she had stored there, as she didn't need it any more, she came across a girl looking inside of her cell. At the time Winter had no idea the price that fate had handed her, a perfect yet willing slave, and she was all hers not anyone else's. Smiling to herself once more, she stepped into a building, pulling Ruby along with her.

Upon hearing a few familiar voices, Ruby realised where they were. The were at a secretive BDSM club. Winter often came here in search of new idea's for what to do in the bedroom, Ruby only occasionally came here and of course only when Winter wanted her to. The club wasn't a brothel of any sort, rather it was more of a theatre. Participants on the stage would preform a kinky display, meanwhile the audience would watch.

Winter had taken care when selecting this club, she wanted to find the club with the minimal amount of risk of their identities being discovered. Winter wasn't to conserved with her identity being discovered, media made ridiculous stories about the Schnee Dust Company and all those associated wit it everyday, and honestly everyone seemed to have stopped caring a long time ago. Even if her identify was discovered by someone she didn't want it to, she could simply buy them off. What truly worried Winter was Ruby's identity being discovered, she didn't have any of Winter's safeguards and she couldn't be absolutely sure that no one at the club wouldn't eventually make contact with someone Ruby knew. This was why Winter had Ruby's body literally covered in latex, to ensure than not one part of Ruby could be recognised. Ruby didn't mind for the most part, although she did think it was a bit much.

Winter had enough money to reserve a private booth for them, which further decreased the risk of being discovered, but in order to get there they still needed to pass threw a reception area. While mostly empty, this was still the moment that they were in the greatest risk of being discovered, so Winter wanted to get it over and done with quickly. Even so she approached the receptionist slowly as not to make Ruby stagger as she pulled her along.

Winter stopped upon reaching the reception desk. Now more aware of her surroundings Ruby didn't bump into Winter this time. "I have a reservation for booth C under the alias Ice Queen." Winter asked the receptionist, Ruby smirked a little as Winter used the alias that Ruby had suggested. Winter honestly didn't like the name, but she knew Ruby did, in the end that mattered much more to her.

"Certainly Ma'am." The receptionist said. Ruby could now tell by the sound of her voice that the receptionist was female. The receptionist continued by saying, "sorry Ma'am but our system has been acting up a bit, it may take a while to confirm your reservation." Winter grew greatly annoyed by this, but with no choice she waited. The receptionist attempted to start up a conversation with Winter to make the time go by faster. "So, are you and your, um, Partner, looking forward to the show. Ruby thought that this woman was just stalling for time, but she couldn't exactly voice her opinion.

Winter on the other hand seemed to enjoy the distraction. "I'm just here to pick up some new idea's, and I'm reasonable certain my slave is enjoying herself to, isn't that right?" Ruby quickly mumbled, 'Yes Mistress', into her gag while nodding as much as her collar and arm restraints allowed her to. "See." Winter said smugly as looked back at the receptionist.

"You understood that?" The receptionist questioned in bewilderment. "Even under the hood?"

"Of course." Winter replied. "She's been gagged so many times now that I can tell what she means from under it. I have to say though, I'm not a big fan of the hood, it covers up to much of her pretty face." Ruby mumbled something to herself sheepishly. She didn't mind going out in full latex but something about Winter telling other people about her made her a little embarrassed. Winter loved seeing Ruby get embarrassed like that, even with all the latex in the way. It's very difficult to get Ruby to get embarrassed, especially with what they're both into, so this was a real treat.

They were both dragged out of their thoughts as they heard the receptionist speak up again. "Ah, your reservation has been confirmed, you may go in at any time." The receptionist said, handing Winter the key to their private booth.

"Thank-you." Winter said as she took the key. She then lead Ruby over to the booth, opening it up with the key and stepping inside.

Winter examined the booth. It wasn't as spacious as she had imagined, rather only being the size of a small room. However it was very well decorated and had two well designed chairs. There was a window that displayed the stage, where the actors had already started. Winter smiled, while not what she had intended, it would do. Pulling Ruby along, Winter took the cushion off one of he chairs and placed it on the floor next to the other. She then directed Ruby over to the cushion and knelt her down on it. This way she wouldn't hurt her knees as she knelt beside her. Winter then took her seat in the chair beside Ruby, leash in hand, as the show continued.

A few minutes passed as the show went on. Winter honestly couldn't get into the show at all. She was far to interested in the person kneeling next to her. In Winter's eyes, nobody else even came close to Ruby, she was quite literally hypnotised by the subtle movements her slave preformed. The way her chest rose and fell under the latex. The way she shifted slightly to avoid discomfort. The way she moved her hands to keep the blood flow in her restrained arms. The way she made small muffled noises as she kept her throat from clogging up. The way she tugged against her leash slightly whenever she heard a new noise. Winter was constantly drawn to these, in case Ruby was uncomfortable, in case Ruby needed to tell her something, or anything else. Although Winter wanted to pay attention to the performance nothing could compare to what she had next to her.

Ruby on the other hand didn't know about any of this. Having most of her senses blocked out, Ruby could only really focus of herself and what she heard. She couldn't hear anything from Winter so Ruby assumed that she was to engrossed in the show to pay attention to her. The heat from the latex had caused Ruby to get very sweaty and now that sweat was pressing up against her in all places, causing her to shift slightly, she could feel the leash latex press against her skin all the more as she did so.

Ruby questioned the purpose of Winter taking her to a show if Ruby couldn't see it. Maybe Winter wanted to show Ruby off, like a prized trophy. However what Ruby thought was a more logical idea was that Winter simply didn't want to be without Ruby on her time off. Ruby understood, in fact, she felt the same way, if she didn't she wouldn't have agreed to go along with this in the first place. The only other sounds Ruby could hear were the sounds of the performers and while Ruby couldn't see what was going on, if the sounds were anything to go by, then Ruby had a treat in store for her when Winter decided to implement whatever it was she was learning here.

"You know, before I saw you outside that cell at Beacon, I never would have imagined this." Winter said out of nowhere, drawing Ruby's attention back to her. "I've often wondered what my life would be like if I'd never met you. If I had never taken the indicative and made you my slave. If you hadn't kept on coming back over the years." Winter turned towards Ruby and pulled gently on her leash, pulling them closer together. "But for whatever reason, be it chance or fate, you stuck by my side, despite everything I put you threw. Even now you're by my side despite everything."

Winter then took a hold of the cuff holding Ruby's hand and pulled it close, she then set about removing the latex glove from it. Once it was removed, she took her hand in her own. "I've been thinking about this for a while. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I feel no regrets about what I'm about to do." With that Winter took Ruby ungloved hand and slipped something onto her finger. Ruby realised what it was instantly and her heart skipped a beat as a result.

"And before you ask, no. You don't have a choice in this." With that, Winter gentely grabbed Ruby's collar and pulled her close, placing a kiss over Ruby's gag. The kiss only lasted about five seconds but it felt like a lifetime to Ruby. Everything outside her latex shell was drowned out as her inner voices raced to make sense of what had just happened. When her thoughts had finally quieted, Ruby threw her head back, taking her arms with her as she let out screams of happiness into the gag. Ruby knew that no matter what happened from here on out, she was going to be alright. She was going to be with Winter.

* * *

 **A few months later**

Ruby was in Winter's bedroom. She was naked and had both of her arm suspended above her head by her wrists and was wearing her blindfold. Winter was in front of her providing the handle of a whip into Ruby's waiting mouth. Ruby, using her tongue, was cleaning off the handle of the whip, which had become covered in her juices from earlier in the day. After believing Ruby to have done a satisfactory job, she took the whip away. Ruby took in a few satisfactory breaths as Winter placed the whip on the desk, along with a few other instruments of pain.

"You know, if I didn't have to clean off all your toys with my tongue we would get through this a lot faster." Ruby said sarcastically. But she was truly annoyed, cleaning everything of Winter's using only her tongue was a tiresome task.

"And I told you that if you didn't complain at all during the cleaning that you'd go the full weekend without any form of restraint." Winter said back, smirking as she did so. She knew exactly what Ruby was up to.

"Ha! You wouldn't even let me go for our wedding day. So I find it very hard to believe that you'd let me go for spring cleaning." Ruby looked back on that day with fond memories.

To the untrained eye it looked just looked any other wedding, but to the trained eye, there were hints to their _special_ relationship everywhere, such as the rope harness under her wedding gown. Not that it really mattered, because hardly anyone was there to see her big moment. Ruby let herself slack in the ropes as she remembered the kiss that they shared that fateful day.

Winter smiled as she walked back over to Ruby, she knew Ruby was trying to annoy her so that she would be better motivated to show Ruby a good time and she had no trouble fulfilling Ruby's hidden request. Taking a rope that connected to Ruby's right ankle in her hand she pulled on it until the pulley it was connected to pulled the foot almost vertically into the air. Ruby shivered a little as her leg was raised into the air to join her arms, her remaining leg now forced to bare all of her weight, her toes only barely touching the ground. Ruby swayed back and forth as she tried to regain her balance, she was sure that if not for the ropes above her, she would have fallen over.

"You look so cute when you struggle like that." Winter said as she watch Ruby's movements. Ruby then smiled and began to struggle on purpose, eager to give Winter a good show.

"Mistress, please help me." Ruby said as pitifully as she could. Ruby was still making sure Winter was properly motivated. Winter knew what Ruby was doing but she was enjoying it regardless so she allowed it. Kneeling down in front of Ruby, Winter began to run her hand up and down Ruby left inner thigh. Ruby groaned as Winter put pressure on her skin as she drags her hands over Ruby's skin.

Looking up slightly, Winter could see how wet Ruby was getting, she wanted to drag the out before giving Ruby her special treat. "My, my. Look how wet you're getting slave. Are you becoming impatient?" Winter asked in her menacing voice.

Ruby was an expert of this game of words at this point, it was a form of acting where all involved had their parts to play, and Ruby knew her part well. Ruby took in a breath as she contemplated her words, after all, wording was crucial to the success of the game. "I-I'm yours to use Mistress. Use me as you desire." Ruby struggled against her ropes once more, to sell her performance just that little bit more.

Winter smiled as she manoeuvred herself behind Ruby placing a hand on either side of Ruby's waist, now it was her turn to match Ruby's performance. "Oh I intend to slut, and you're going to enjoy it like a good little whore." Ruby could feel the performance like a dance, the rhythm flowing threw her, making her even more engrossed in their activities.

Winter continued to run her hands along Ruby's hips, Ruby clenched her teeth a Winter's hand made it's way up to her left breast. Upon reaching it's destination Winter moved her finger in patterns around it with it her nail. Pressing her nail into her skin occasionally to get a gasp out of Ruby. Once she was done, Winter gave Ruby two quick flicks to her nipple. Ruby swayed sideways slightly as she felt Winter's hands leave her body.

Winter didn't say anything after that. Instead she just paced around Ruby, waiting for her guard to lower, so she could move in. Ruby could here Winter moving around her but didn't know what she was doing from under her blindfold. "M-Mistress?" Ruby questioned, hoping to gain some insight into what Winter was doing. Still nothing.

As time passed, Ruby could feel herself become more and more anxious. Suddenly, Ruby felt the distinct feeling of Winter's tongue on her thigh Ruby letting out a moan as it ran across her skin. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Leaving Ruby alone again. In that instant Ruby was reminded why she loved her blindfold so much. She knew something was coming but she didn't know where or when it would happen. Winter could read Ruby's body like a book, every time Ruby started to let her guard slip, Winter would pounce. Delivering a lick to her nipple and a rub to her rear before moving in for the finish.

Ruby felt Winter press up behind her and run her arms around her body to her stomach. Winter ran her hands in circles as she moved them in parallel up to her breasts. Ruby moaned loudly as Winter took both of her nipples in her hands and started to rub them. As Winter continued to play, Ruby found herself growing closer and closer, pulling hard against the ropes in an effort to sink even further into the waiting Winter behind her.

Then suddenly, as Ruby found herself on the brink, Winter pulled back. Winter then briskly walked back over to he desk as she prepared the treat she'd brought for Ruby. Ruby meanwhile was not pleased. At times like this, she felt as if Winter could read her body language just a little to well. She knew just when to stop to bring Ruby to the edge but not quite.

"M-Mistress! Please don't leave now, I need you!" Ruby begged as she attempted to rub her thighs together, but that proved to be quite impossible with one of her legs tied up. Despite all efforts, Ruby could feel herself drifting further and further from her near orgasmic state. Giving up for the moment, Ruby relaxed all the muscles in her body so only the ropes were keeping her upright. "Please Mistress, I beg of you. Allow your lowly slave to cum."

Winter smiled, she'd gotten Ruby in the perfect state to receive her gift. As it turned out, Ruby's gift was a large strap-on. Winter walked up to Ruby, intent of giving Ruby the release she craved.

Winter positioned the strap-on just in front of Ruby's soaked pussy. Then, at a steady pace, she pushed her treat the full length in. Ruby moaned loudly as ecstasy overtook her. Her tongue then shot out of her mouth as Winter began to thrust in and out. With each thrust Ruby could feel herself let out another moan, the power of each thrust pushing her back and forcing her to pull against the ropes suspending her.

Halfway threw her thrusting, Winter brought her hand to Ruby's thigh and lifted up her remaining leg, leaving Ruby total suspended. By the ropes and Winter's arm.

As Winter continued thrusting she brought her other arm around Ruby back and pulled her closer, Ruby could feel Winter's fake member go even deeper into her as she did. When they were close enough, Winter kissed Ruby, hard. Her tongue parting Ruby's lips, and dancing with her own. Ruby danced back, wrestling as much as she dared, even now, she knew her place was below Winter.

Ruby could feel Winter breasts press against her own as Winter continued her assault on her upper and lower mouths. As Ruby felt herself rock back and forth between the thrusts, she could feel herself get closer to climax once again. As they rocked together, both Ruby and Winter lost track of where they ended and the partner began, as if they were both one being. Winter then pulled out of the kiss and thrust deep inside Ruby. Ruby threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm rippled threw her.

After that whole experience Winter dropped Ruby leg and went over to the pulley to let down the other one, however she did not release Ruby's arms, for fear that she may just topple over. Ruby breathed heavily as she tried to get oxygen back into her system, feeling her juices flowing down her thighs. Yet at the same time, her lips twisted into a smile as she basked in the euphoric feeling rushing threw her.

"How are you feeling, my sweet slave?" Winter questioned between breaths, as she too was dealing with her own brand of exhaustion.

Ruby was to tired to acknowledge her to begin with, but after a while she responded with. "I feel great. Thank-you Mistress." Winter smiles and gives Ruby a small peck on the cheek, as she reminds herself how fortunate she was for having Ruby by her side, or in her life at all.

After giving Ruby a little longer to catch her breath, Winter whispered into Ruby's ear, "You know we're just beginning right?"

Ruby gave a small laugh before responding with, "I was hoping you'd say that Mistress." Ruby then mentally prepared herself for whatever came next.

"We have the whole weekend together, and I aim to take advantage." Winter said as she walked over to a shelf and picked up a good looking flogger. Walking back, she positioned it just behind Ruby's rear before saying, "I love you Ruby, you know that?"

Ruby smiled and responded, "Of course Winter. Now, lets prove it to each other once again." She said with a smirk. Smirking back, Winter pulled the flogger back and brought it down on Ruby rear. Ruby's scream announcing the start of a very long weekend together.

 **Well, there you have it. I do hope you have all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, I'm sorry if you were disappointed with the reveal, but that's just how it is. Finally a very special thank-you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, I don't know if I'm see any of you again. I guess we'll just wait and see. Hope to see you next time.**


End file.
